The Loud House: SAMCRO (ENGLISH)
by Eddy Black Fire
Summary: S.A.M.C.R.O. Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Royalwoods Official. Let The Freedom Ride!


_**Y**_ ears had passed so fast for the young son of the Loud family. After having joined the MC of Sons of Anarchy, during the time that passed there all he did was learn, look and do what he was told. Roberto Alejandro Martínez, as his mentor and second father, had taught him along with Bobby to ride a beautiful motorcycle and what the club was about, were free on the roads, all they needed was a Harley Davidson, a bottle of whisky and a coat or leather jacket to ride the world like dogs that did not respond to the authority or God, in the club everyone were brothers, not one more or one less, but you had to earn the respect of them.

"¿Do you want respect? Earn it," Was what Joseph always said, the right hand of the president of Sam Crow. Affiliated with Royal Woods. And Bobby's father, Lincoln took several months to become Two Years integers To enter the club, because he was not like the others, he for Roberto's companions, for them was a fucking white fuck the only reason they let him be an apprentice, or as they called his rookies "Prospect" was why Bobby had asked his father Q EU joined, Bobby considered Lincoln as the brother he never had and was already practically part of the family to have become the boyfriend of his sister and daughter Ronnie Anne.

But that did not make things easier for the boy white haired, he had become the Bitch of Joseph, Rick and Mark, who were then the right hands of Roberto. The Sons of Anarchy Club in Royal Woods was not good to him at first, but as time passed, he earned the respect and acceptance of all who considered him a bitch for the club, gradually ceased to be a Prospect to finally be a Son made and right driving his beautiful Lucille all over town, when he won the club emblem on his jacket was the day he stopped being the little white fuck to become a Men of Mayhem, but little did he know that by joining a biker club he would see and do things That sooner or later he would regret, was with the Hell Riders, his first gang war, the first time he held a Colt 1911 45 and the first time he had to shoot at someone while still a Prospect.

In the words of Bobby belonging to S.A.M.C.R.O. It would be something cool, something great, something that would give them respect and recognition in front of everyone in Lincoln High school and in the streets of Royal Woods, Sons of Anarchy imposed respect where the symbol of the Grimm Reaper could be seen.

But imagining the club and what was really the club were two completely different things, Sam Crow was a brotherhood, a mechanic workshop and a bar for the brothers... But also, a club where illicit work was also done, one of the main ones was illegal arms trafficking.

But as Roberto said.

"It is better to be feared than respected, because respect is something momentary, while fear is eternal."

But for reasons that Lincoln could not control had to hang his jacket and cover his Harley with a blanket when his first daughter was born, get an honest job and devote to it without hesitation, his wife had made him promise that he would not wear that jacket and more less back to ride Lucille. That was Lincoln Loud's life, having to make up for a mediocre job, missing the road. Of course, he had a wife who loved with all his soul and a daughter who adored without hesitation or denial... But... Freedom called it, gasoline called it, damn a fucking jar of Jack Daniel's wanted him to grab his jacket again and his beautiful bike to trace the streets as the cursed crow it was.

That day as he finished his work chopping down trees he still thought about being on his bike doing what many motorcyclists thought when driving his vehicles, making love to Lucille all night long while the wind lightly brushed her face and shook her hair, with A bottle of rum in one hand and the other in the handlebars, before a clear and fresh night with thousands and millions of stars shining in infinity.

"Oh shit... What I wouldn't give to do it again. " He thought as he placed his axe and his materials in the back compartment of his pick-up truck.

Until an unmistakable sound and which he missed day by day became present in the forest, when he looked at the arid land he was walking towards the exit he found an old familiar face.

― ¡¿Que Tranza Carnal?! ― Bobby came to show the sound of an oiled Harley Davidson, with a shiny engine and a layer of dark paint.

― ¿Bobby? ― Lincoln arched an eyebrow as he saw his brother-in-law stopping the motorbike's passage when he reached him. ― ¿What are you doing here? I haven't seen you for months. ―

― Well I've been out there and back and forth, you know things about the club, ¿what about you mate? ― Bobby when he got off his bike he went to hug his soul brother, Lincoln on receiving Bobby touched the symbol of the Grim Reaper with his palm as it was part of the greeting, Bobby did the same, and although Lincoln did not have the symbol of Sons in his shirt could feel it still in the permanent brand that was tattooed on his skin, the same day he became official member of S.A.M.C.R.O.

― Good compadre... You know earning every day's bread. ― When they both got out, Lincoln gave a heavy sigh both considered their eyes as the conversation flowed.

― Yeh I understand you Carnalin... ― Bobby placed one of his hands-on Lincoln's shoulder. ― ¿Are you doing well here? ―

― Yes... Good relatively well. You know how it is, since Luz was born I had to adapt to humble but honest work. ― Lincoln took off the hat he was wearing to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

― Ha ha. ¿And what we were doing at the club wasn't honest? ― Bobby looked at Lincoln incredulously of the Lumberjack's words as he recharged in the van

― Well... Part yes, but you're not going to deny me that selling guns and taking territories was something... Fucked up. ― Lincoln said with a certain thread in his voice.

― Well there you have a point Linc, but that's why I came here today carnal. ― Bobby saw Lincoln in the eyes again.

― ¿Oh yeah? ¿What's is it Bob? ― Lincoln knew that the last thing Bobby said could not go unnoticed, when he came with matters of Sons could not be either good or bad, but lucky air of hope flourished to hear what Bobby had to say to near the club, an opportunity to re-assemble and by Tar the rapier vest.

― Look compatriota, something came up with a rival club, ¿remember the Labs of Satan? ― Lincoln hearing that name coming from Bobby knew that it could not be good at all, the last time he heard of them was by a police officer, Sons of Anarchy And lambs of Satan were in a war that had already cost several casualties to both sides. Lincoln sighed heavily to remember his clashes.

― Awww... Shit... ¿now what did they do? ― Lincoln looked earnestly at Bobby who began to scratch his neck when he thought of the details.

― Well... The short version is that we had a huge problem. ¿Why? Well why the long version is that they discovered a warehouse we had in Riverside, there we had M14 rifles, AK 47, shotguns, some SPAS 12, double cannon, rifle-type shotguns and handguns Beretta 9mm, Glock 17 and Colt 1911 45... ― Lincoln hearing that gave a Silent "Mother Fuckers." ―They assaulted the warehouse, killed Rick and Ferguson, and took most of our weapons, and as a message left us a subtle note with the fucking warehouse in ashes. ― Bobby pulled his cell phone and unlocking him showed Lincoln his two brothers with their faces disfigured by bullet holes and letters marked with knives on their chests that said. "White Power!"

― Shit... I can't believe they did that to Rick and Fer... Rick's youngest son had just turned 2... ― Lincoln could not help feeling bad for his friend and the son of the same, what they had done to them two was unforgivable.

― Yes... and Fer he had barely repaired his bike... ― Bobby kept his phone in his vest to see Lincoln again. ― I think you know why I came ¿Right? ― Bobby swallowed while his brother nodded with his head.

― Yes, I know why you came Bob... ― Lincoln, though I wanted to tell you that yes I would still had that invisible dog leash around his neck. ― But the problem is, you know I can't go back to Sons... I promised it to Ronnie brother you know... Since our Luz was born I have had to focus on my family... You know I neglect her a lot during the treaties with the Mayans... And when he told me about Luz, she made me promise that I would not leave for the club... ― Lincoln looked somewhat melancholy to Bobby, while he arranged the bandana of his forehead.

― Yeah, Linc I know... Believe me, Lori hasn't made it easy for me either. But I do my best to give her, the girls and Robbie everything they need, I guess they're the hazard of the trade, you know. ― Bobby made a grimace of acceptance at the situation of both. ― Look... I'll tell you simple and simple, we need you carnal, the situation in Sam Crow does not see that we favor any of us, Joseph has already been paranoid, and Victor wants retaliations immediately, the police already have us investigating several Movements with the Chinese mafia and if the Lambs of Satan take away more territory we'll be fucked. ― Lincoln breathed long and heavily with Bobby's words. ― In addition, ... The guys in the garage and the bar miss you, Linc, we'd like to get our brother back.

― Yes, I know Bobby, but I don't know... I already have an honest job, I already have Ronnie's confidence again, I wouldn't want to throw overboard all these years I've been with my family. ― Lincoln said things for which he had left his beloved club, but the lie came out when in his mind he asked for only one more reason to put back his jacket, take away the stupid blanket of crap from her Lucille and return to Sam Crow as a reborn crow from hell.

― ¿Do you not feel the same love for the club anymore? ― Bobby again asked with a certain trace of disappointment in his voice, Sons was everything to him, a dream that began when his father sought the freedom of the system for the first time in his life.

― Don't say that, Bobby, you know I love the club, they're my family... But if Ronnie finds out I'm back in S.A.M.C.R.O. Surely she will want the divorce... And it's going to take my Luz away... ― Lincoln finished saying those words with a thread of sadness in his voice.

― Come on Linc, do it for me, and if Ronnie ends up doing you a mess for having returned then... I'll cover you, you know. ― Raising a fist for his brother to respond with a Fist pump. ― Carnales de toda la Vida, ¿Remember?

Lincoln thought it for a moment, revive the years of road on his motorcycle, go and do what he wanted without obeying the law, without obeying God, free as the wind that touched his face in the summer evenings, with a bottle of Whisky In the hand and another on the handlebars, ¿would he really throw away everything he had accomplished for 8 years just to get back to Sam Crow? And the answer was. Hey, ¿why fuck not?

The Club was worth it.

― Very well. ― Lincoln collided with Bobby's fist to begin to do the greeting they practiced since Lincoln was 11 and he was 18.

― ¡Chingon eso es todo Wey! ― The smile returned to the guy.

― Though... I still have a question. ― Seriously looking at Bobby.

― ¿And what is that? ― Bobby looked confused at Loud boy.

― ¿Do you think I still got the jacket? ― Both men began to laugh at that question.

After a while conversing at ease the deal with the devil was already done, Lincoln would return to the club, to meet old friends and to do the work that should be done to fuck once and all to the Lambs of Satan, though that did not prevent him from meditating on his decision... He was a motorcycle lover, but he was also a family guy, he couldn't just take his leather jacket and Lucille and let his family go to hell, he had to think about the words he had to tell Ronnie, his sisters and his parents., it was obvious that he was no longer a baby, he was a man of 33 years, he could already have absolute logical reasoning about his decisions and actions. From the kick go he was someone responsible, and had hair on the balls and was free to do whatever he wanted with his life... But still he could not separate himself from the people he loved by very arbitrary or stupid that was his decision with a family who adored him, a wife who loved with all his soul and a little girl of no more than 8 years that for her just like his mother was his sun, but something else because if genetics were true to the logic of girls and boys, Luz had been too attached to her father. And while he was thinking about the decision He had taken as he collided his fist with Bobby's, looking at his dish of food even with his steak unfinished in complete silence was when his wife, Mrs. Loud Santiago decided to take the first word.

― Hey Linc... ¿is something wrong? ― Ronnie asked something worried, for since dinner had begun Lincoln had remained in a very remarkable silence, he usually complained about his work or the assholes of most of his companions, but that day he was very quiet what made Ronnie start Worry. Lincoln before the question turned his lost gaze and focused on the direction of his wife's voice.

― Oh... Ehhh... Ye-Yes Ronnie of course I'm fine, ¿why do you ask? ― in Lincoln's voice he was quiet, but Ronnie knew her husband as a book, from head to toe, something was not right, she knew it, but her mind had not yet thrown the abandoned idea of S.A.M.C.R.O. still fully trusted that her husband would not tell H ID back to it.

― Well... You have not touched your flesh and must be very stiff... ― Ronnie pointed to Lincoln's steak with his fork, something he looked at without much encouragement.

― Uh... Yes, I guess I'm not very hungry. ― Lincoln turned his plate away while his wife still looked steadfast in him. ― Look... it was a busy day and I guess my appetite went along with Everything else... You know how I cut down trees and stuff. ― Lincoln wiped his mouth with the napkin next to him and then threw it on the side of his face.

― Oh... Yes... I understand you Linc... There's no problem, if you want I can prepare you something more for dinner. ― Ronnie saw her husband stand up with his plate in his hands.

― Don't worry Ronn everything's fine. ― Lincoln approached his wife just to put a kiss on his lips, then go to the kitchen where his daughter was seen doing the homework. ― ¿How are you doing with that little Light? ― Lincoln asked his little daughter with a smile.

― Fine Papi... I just get a little complicated. ― Luz looked at her father with a smile as she tried to figure out what 5 + 5 were.

― Don't worry, just take small win. ― Lincoln, leaving his plate in the sink came to see what his daughter was doing, was a simple mathematical problem, but for a girl who was just entering primary was a very difficult and challenging for his intellect.

― I try to Papi... But it is very difficult... ― Luz looked disappointed in the sheet of her task, Lincoln looked at her with a somewhat uneasy expression, her daughter was to learn to do her homework on her own, but that did not prevent her from helping her to overcome a somewhat larger challenge for her.

― Look, if I help you, ¿do you think you can do it for yourself later? ― Lincoln smiled back to his daughter as usual.

― ¡Yes! Oh... Well, I hope so. ― Luz ended that sentence somewhat distressed.

―Very well little Light. ― Lincoln took one of the pencils from the table to start helping his daughter. ― Today for you and tomorrow for me, ¿okay? ― turning his gaze into the eyes of his daughter.

― Very well papi. ― Lincoln sat down with his little daughter, his appearance, his skin color and part of his hair had completely inherited from his mother, but there was a small 30% white hair on one side of his head, something he had completely inherited from him.

Lincoln was a good father, he had 8 years to dedicate to her and his wife... But now he had to deal with the promise he had made to Bobby and he didn't know how to get back on the subject with Ronnie. He had to think about it... In fact, he had to think about all he had to do from now on, Bobby was his brother and he couldn't fail him, but Ronnie and Luz were his family, he couldn't get away from them much less than his daughter, but his brother needed him... His brothers needed him. He would look for the right time to talk to his wife, but he was not to worry, either way, he had to help his daughter with a simple math problem and that was a lot better than worrying about what he had to say to his wife. The one who saw her two loves the frame of the door without worries.

She was a housewife, but she was also a nurse, with what Lincoln was earning as a lumberjack they did not reach both to continue keeping their home. So she had to take two turns in the hospital, one to be able to take his daughter to school and the other to be able to take her to her grandmother or to the grandparents of the Loud family when she was leaving school and although it was a very heavy work because she could give the Luxury of being able to spend time with his daughter and his father also although the time spent cutting trees was ridiculous and what he was paid to wear every day there was a fucking shit. Lincoln needed a more decent job, but his criminal record could not give him anything better, Sons of Anarchy had taken his best years of life, years he would not recover, ¿but what mattered if he could spend time with her and her daughter? Not everything was bad, not everything had to be bad. At least Lincoln had an honest job, albeit a little paid and that was much better than being a biker again... Although he still wondered, ¿how could Lincoln's father do to keep a house of 11 children? Besides him and his wife obviously.

 _ **A couple of hours later.**_

Lincoln only prepared his little daughter for tomorrow to go to school once again, he liked to spend those moments with his little daughter, he reminded him when he was younger and his father or his mother clothed him when going to sleep.

But that night was different, that night he wanted to say goodbye to one life to return to another.

"Let The Freedom Ride." That slogan rumbled on the walls of his brain every time he saw himself in Lucille. There were two great loves for him his family and his biker family, deciding between the two was very difficult and if you asked him what he wanted most. Spending his life riding on a Harley Davison or with his family he just wouldn't know what to answer, both meant everything to him. He could not say "Oh no I would give everything for Ronnie or Luz. " Or even "Damn the club is my life." Both the club and his wife and daughter were his family and what he had learned from when he was a child with his 10 sisters was that the family was the most important thing.

― Sleep tight little Light. Have sweet dreams. ― Lincoln had already finished telling him a bedtime story and was only sheltering her.

― Thank you Papi... ― Luz accommodated her head on her sleepy pillow trying to find a position that will help her sleep better. ― I love you. ― Lincoln saw her with a smile just to put a little kiss on her forehead.

― I love you too Luz... Good night baby girl. ― The little girl's father saw her closing her eyes for the last time that night as he caressed the lock of white hair that she had inherited from him.

His day was composed of memories, surprises and memories of his time in Sons of Anarchy.

The day Ronnie came to him with the news he could not believe it, because he spent little time in the apartment they had rented, for a while he thought it could not be real, from the kick go Ronnie and him although they had already had sex were always careful , it must have happened one night in which the club had celebrated the ninth anniversary of Sons in the city of Royal Woods that night had come more drunk than anticipated, surely make love all night and protection had gone a lot to shit. He had more than one justification for it. And when his wife called him after she went to the doctor the pregnancy results had given positive Lincoln was trying to get into his head what could have gone wrong for the news to emerge, he was still relatively young at 25, but when Ronnie told him about light now he must have left the children's shit and start acting like a man.

The first step for her was to get as far away from the club as possible between the months of pregnancy, for it was not for less, could not afford to attend the club while his girlfriend still waiting for a little girl, could need it at any time and if he was doing crap anywhere except at home would be the worst carelessness of his life.

The second step was to get married, doing well for the first time in his life and arranging his wedding, of course the guests varied from the Loud family, the Santiago family and even the family of the Club, the side of both families who were reunited for the life and love of two of their daughter and son, was a perfect party, but for Sons it was the perfect opportunity to get the band out, to take to fall faint, to chat, to put songs of the Forest Rangers, Metallica, White Buffalo, the Cafe Tacuva, Rolling Stones And get the booze so everyone would be happy and drunk.

And the last step occurred when the product of the Union of Ronnie and Lincoln, after nine months was finally born: Luz de María Loud Santiago, a perfect and healthy girl, although the only peculiarity was the little spot of white hair that protruded from the black hair. That was the cannon for Ronnie to ask Lincoln to leave the club definitively to focus on her and her daughter. It took a long time to convince him when Luz was not yet born, and when she came to the world Lincoln had no choice but to take his jacket off, hide his Harley and start looking for an honest job. Then they got a little house near Franklin Avenue, but that was another History... Besides that Bobby and the club, they did the favor to his brother and sister to get it because that department was already being very small to both, and more for a baby that one day would become a young girl, that it would need its own room and its privacy. Lincoln's life was that, a series of events that had changed his life for good or bad, owed a lot to his brother Bobby and still owe him much, he had to return to S.A.M.C.R.O. To be able to reward everything. Lincoln stayed so long thinking he didn't realize that Ronnie was looking at him from the frame of his daughter's door.

― It's beautiful, ¿isn't it, Linc? ― Ronnie looked at his two loves with a smile, those words made him react to finally get up.

― Sure is... ― Lincoln approached his wife with the same smile on his lips. ― You two are precious to my eyes. ― Mr. Loud took his wife from the hip to see her in the eyes.

― He heh... Sometimes I feel like you're saying that to make me feel a little girl again. ― He surrounded his arms with his husband while Ronnie's cheeks were slightly colored by Lincoln's commentary which he proceeded to raise his forehead with that of his wife.

― If that were true, I'd have a punch in his face and a sandwich in my underwear. ― Lincoln River A little while remembering his childhood days and part of his adolescence.

― ¿Do you want one now? Believe me, it wouldn't be difficult. ― Ronnie said in a mocking tone, but somehow, he would have loved to do it at that precise moment just for nostalgia.

― Hmmm... ¿you know what I would love right now? ― Lincoln gently touched Ronnie's lips which reacted immediately to the touch.

― Oh, ¿and what is that? ― She knew what would come next, so she slowly approached her husband's face.

― This. ― Lincoln broke the distances with Ronnie Anne and her lips joined in a kiss, slowly the father of the home began to come out with her closing the door of his daughter's room.

That kind of interactions between them had started since they were younger, perhaps not to the point where they were lying on the couch to have sex, but sometimes they gave one that other sample of affection, sometimes discreet by the rude character of Ronnie Anne, but after a couple of years Lincoln was able to approach his softer side, although he still remembered it as if it had been yesterday, for the first time he had ridden a Harley, and Roberto was proud of Lincoln for having overcome the fear of the bike while he was still temples or a rookie or that Prospect. Now he rode the streets with a beautiful Harley Davidson named Lucille Loud after his first ride on the herd of Bobby, Roberto and him. At eighteen years, the experience had been the best in years, and when he came to share his anecdote with his girlfriend, she felt relatively good that he could share much more time than he could ever Share with his own father. Then the talk led to one thing and then another, and another and so on until the two were in the coach of the apartment kissing and joining their bodies without any kind of repentance or modesty, it was obvious that they loved each other and that the affection that they had to revoke the desire to make love, so simple and simple the night after his ride had left him so much emotion that sharing it only with words had not been enough. Although he had not lost his virginity when riding Lucille, he was well spent in Ronnie's apartment.

Although that night was dedicated only to love that had both one and the other, his life together, but with lack of economic income was perfect. And amid kissing Lincoln was still looking for a way to tell her.

¿How the fuck would he talk to her about Bobby's visit to his work in the felling of trees, and the proposal to return to Sons of anarchy, which of course had already accepted? Shit... ¿what the fuck was I going to tell Ronnie and his daughter? And so, Lincoln turned her off feeling a little prick of conscience, something she noticed in a strange way.

― ¿Linc... there is something wrong? ― Ronnie looked confused at her husband while he was resettling on the couch to sit well.

― Yeah Ronn, it's only that... It's just... Ahhh Just don't worry, ¿okay? I guess the day was heavier than I thought... ― Lincoln deflected his gaze to the side of the room, telling him about Bobby's visit to his work would got her like a goat, wanted to avoid at any cost that, but it was very difficult to think of something that does not alter it in the case of Bobb and its direct relationship with Sons subsidiary in Royal Woods. Ronnie Of course knew it wasn't that, it was something else.

― ¿Why do I feel you're lying to me, Lincoln? Ronnie crossed both arms while looking for clues to the lie Lincoln was throwing at those moments.

― No, I'm not lying Ronn it's true, you know how I let the felling trees almost all day also with the salary of crap I get I feel that I have not much desire to stay there... ― the tone of the man at home covered his eyes even waiting for that to give the answer Who wanted to hear it sounded something convincing trying not to reveal the deal I had done with Bobby. ― Just stay calm, ¿okay Ronn? ― Lincoln tried to hug her to at least make up for it, even though she was now the one who turned her husband's hand away and took his head in his own to see it straight into his eyes.

― Lincoln... Promise me you're telling me the truth. ― Now he was against a sword and a wall, when she saw it that way, straight into his eyes he knew he could not tell him even the simplest of lies, Lincoln posed one of his hands-on top of which he had on one of his cheeks, gave a very long sigh and closed his eyes tightly.

― Bobby... He came to visit me today to work... ― when he heard his brother's name, Ronnie released it without notice, the club idea came Suddenly To his head and his home began to turn into a very cold place, did not know if it was because the atmosphere had been very cold or because a very icy air completely covered his back to refer directly to his brother with the club that almost snatched Her boyfriend.

― And... And w-what... ¿What did he say? ¿What did or... ¿What? ― Ronnie tried to think the best of her husband at the same time, but her breathing was beginning to change the more he thought about the criminal life he had before conceiving of Luz, and that it was what she started to think, the whole home would go to the fifth hell.

― Well... ― Lincoln thought as fast as he could now that she did not look directly into the soul, something that gave him a temporary calm of nervousness that gradually increased within it. ― He... He told Me a few things about Lori, he told me that Laura and Lynn #3 got sick last week and had to take them with a doctor, besides that Lori wants to visit us next week and wants to see if she can bring the girls and Robbie to spend a nice time with Luz... You know that she likes to spend time with her cousins. ― That pretended to be the most convincing speech in history, but Lincoln knew his wife, and he knew that she wasn't going to swallow that crap so easily.

― Lincoln... ¿Did Bobby really visit you to tell you that? ― Ronnie really wanted to believe her husband, eight years of trust and honesty that he had given him could go straight to the garbage at that very moment if he said yes, and in the end the lie went out as a butt shot. Lincoln filled his lungs with air and tried to tell him yes, but he had to tell him the truth... or at least a little white lie that would not hurt her at all, but it would make her much more nervous than already.

― Well... He also told me something about... You know the Club... He told Me there were a couple of problems and that with the boys and a rival club, but from there on nothing... ― Lincoln reverted his gaze, he knew that his wife had not taken it well when he got up and with one hand in his mouth he thought quietly in what He had told him.

He did not like for anything that he mentioned to S.A.M.C.R.O., hated him, hated the fact that the club has returned to Lincoln a criminal, almost equal or worse than a gangster or a mobster and the alarm was activated when the idea that he would return to that life He came when he thought about his daughter, his home and everything they had accomplished for eight years. And then an image of her burning house, her missing or dead daughter and her lamenting to see her home and her dreams reduced to ashes. She didn't want to think about it and wanted to think that her husband would be faithful to the promise not to go back to the club, but... I knew I couldn't control what he was doing when he didn't see him, he couldn't have him like a dog and when he'd be bad to scold him and say "No, bad boy, go to your corner." He was a damned human being, not an animal that she could control, when it was his Bully And abusing him he felt at all control over Lincoln... But since so many springs had passed since then, they were now a married couple and with a daughter, could not return to that time where he made jokes heavy or beat him for his strange entertainment, this was already very different brother. His head was a jumble of unfinished ideas and many things that were hurting right there... Until he felt that someone hugged her, recognizing her husband's warm arms was the first part, the second was when he spoke quietly again to calm her.

―Hey... You know I love you. ¿Right? ― Lincoln spoke to his daughter's mother, trying to soothe her. Ronnie listened, but his words were lost between the Reality and the nightmare. ― I know how you feel about S.A.M.C.R.O... Believe me... Believe me, I would never do or say anything to hurt you or Luz. You two are my life. S.A.M.C.R.O. It was, too, but now I have bigger priorities. ― In his mind he hoped his wife would believe his words, but in his mind Lincoln said to himself, "¡you are fucking liar!"

While Ronnie was trying to find an escape for the maze he had made in his head. A few minutes passed until she took her husband's head with both hands and clasped her forehead with his. She trusted her husband, and she really wanted to do it now more than ever.

― Lincoln... ― Ronnie looked to the ground trying to find his way into the eyes of the love of his life.

― Tell me Ronn. ― Lincoln, on the contrary, could not take his wife's gaze away.

― Promise me... Promise me... That you will never return to Sons. ― Lincoln, hearing those words, knew that it was no longer a promise he could fulfill, and though it hurt him to lie to his own wife, he did not know how to deal with his brother.

"Don't Make A Girl A Promise You Can't Keep." It is what his sisters had told him for so long and at that very moment they gained more relevance than already, Lincoln knew how to answer without having to say anything to him.

A kiss on the lips, a kiss that was loaded with everything Lincoln could devote from the chest, yes that should work, had to work, and as if some divine entity had heard it worked.

She responded with the same affection, Ronnie in her mind all those dreams and nightmares were faded, her mind turned in full white as the hair of her unconditional mistress. Gently the rubbings, caresses and kisses began to bathe the atmosphere with a very passionate heat, and so she takes him the room of both to continue doing what was started on the couch. First the top garments lost their meaning and the more they continued in the action the interiors were also lost in the room until they were only two naked bodies that were melted again and again, as a great singer said: "Wise Man Say, Only Fools Rush In. But I Can't Help, Falling in Love with You" She would not go anywhere, she was his, the woman he loved with such rampant passion, the mother of her daughter was the best lover he could ask and desire. He could not have so little of his wife's brown skin, he could not have enough, he wanted it complete and absolutely for him.

A couple of hours later...

Both bodies rested on the double mattress, both were exhausted, and it was noticeable in their breaths, but hers was much calmer and satisfied, so much that it was already half way through the Oneiric world. The sex between them was an experience that always ended with both tired and wanting to sleep. But Lincoln, though tired, could not reconcile the dream as Ronnie, he still had his head tucked into other things... And that didn't mean to be a sex joke, He was just thinking. The whole damn day, since Bobby went to visit him, he couldn't take away the thoughts of his family and S.A.M.C.R.O. was a tale of never ending, without end.

Whenever he thought he might have the solution, he'd come up with another idea that completely screwed up the first one, Lincoln just turned his thoughts around and back. In the afternoon with Bobby, he didn't even think much of the proposal, he accepted it only thinking about his desire for freedom and his motorcycle, he didn't even realize he had to think about his wife and daughter. His decision was a very stupid from the beginning, and very complacent, first was his family and then he... But this time he had decided just for him, his family went to the background and that was how everything at some point would charge expensive, the passage to hell was not free and knew that at some point when you should settle accounts, those that nothing should or feared would be the ones that would suffer the most... When what nothing should be the most fearful... The innocent were always the ones who paid for the broken dishes. Lincoln sighed heavily and directed his look to the side to try to tell Ronnie something... But she was already sound asleep.

Lincoln was now alone with his thoughts, he removed one of his wife's legs that were still on top of him and covered it with the blankets, the cold of the night seeped through the window and the sweat and other fluids that were shared that night would provoke a cold and a nurse who sneezes among the patients was not a very good thing to say. When he sat on the edge of his side of the bed he only dedicated himself to look at the floor with the garments that still covered him partially... Yes Ronnie, with the simple mention of Sons of Anarchy, had put in that state of shock, that he returned to the club was going to affect too. ¿What happened to that rude girl at school? Good time next to Lincoln and the time he spent in S.A.M.C.R.O. It had softened a little, just a little remained the tough girl he remembered... But she was also a mother and his daughter were his whole world like that of Lincoln, if something happened to her, just her Little Light of both. Lincoln and Ronnie were dying, but he wouldn't allow it, he would protect her, even if he had to rip off his arms and legs to keep her safe.

Just Lincoln then looked at the closet of both... it was a very large closet indeed, he got up and addressed him.

He opened it and at the bottom he saw a black box with a symbol. The symbol of the Grim Reaper holding its scythe that consisted of a M16 and a white ball with the symbol of Anarchy. He opened it and from there he pulled out a leather jacket with the same symbol...

Again, I looked at Mr. Mayhem in the eyes like the first time.

His skin was bristled... He called him...

"One More Time" he thought as he took his jacket and from one of his pockets he got a key.

He went down to his garage and covered with a thick canvas looked at her, the'll only to see the shiny black color of the repainted and Mr. Mayhem engraved on his skin, just like him.

It was time to go back...

― Hello Baby... ¿Did you miss Me? ― He smiled at his last word.

It was weird being back with Lucille. The impression of being playing again an old saved game struck his mind, and it was no fun: it was like leaving his wife in oblivion and never seeing her again until after eight years. ¿How could he do that to Lucille? She had been her first time and his freedom. His anarchy. He felt that the world was hers. ¿Would she hold a grudge against her? Impossible. Lucille was beyond the Grudge. Then when he put his jacket and ride his bike again, finally felt complete...

― **This Life Curtis Stingers & The Forest Rangers. ―**

 _Riding through this world... All Alone.  
God Take your soul. You're on your own.  
A Crow flight straight, a perfect line.  
On the Devil's Path. Until you die.  
Gotta Look This life, In the Eye.  
Gotta Live this Life.  
Until You Die._

 **The Loud House: Sons Of Anarchy.**

 **Chapter 1: On the Road Again.**

Royal Woods looked different seen on a motorbike than on a car or walking on foot. It was not only for that, but it seemed that everything moved to turtle steps, while on a motorcycle the time was relative. As if one were running over him, sometimes he did not even notice the passage of it. And he was a man who had spent 8 years without that sense of absolute freedom, without chains. Just the sound of his breathing in his ears and the voice of his beloved Harley. Those feelings almost overwhelmed him. It was like an open dam, flooding of a freedom that years ago I didn't feel. Almost, he almost felt able to give up everything, to that shitty work, to life in society..., ¿to his family?

No. It was beautiful to walk about Lucille again, but not to the extreme of forgetting Ronnie Anne and Luz. That brought him back to reality with a feeling of shit inside his stomach.

Think of the family he had formed and that in a moment all those years would go straight to hell. But he did not feel overwhelmed, stressed, or even wrong by those thoughts that flooded his mind, he could not be because he was at peace. Riding as he had done when he was still young, with a free and unfettered life. The engine that purred like a beautiful lioness and still fierce calmed it, and the cold breeze only reaffirmed that it was being carried by the hand by a feeling that had not had in years... Damn, a feeling he hadn't had in a lifetime. Turning the accelerator and his fierce lioness and with a roar was his own without hesitation or denial, she had also waited so long for that reunion.

And he just smiled, smiled to enjoy the sweet taste of freedom walking his body coldly by the wind of that morning where he was born again like a black raven flying on a dark road.

I wish the journey would never end. He could not be infinite, but he could take a walk up Hazeltucky, maybe back and forth twice. I wouldn't bother anyone.

It took a long time without rolling, would continue to travel to exhaust the tank and fill it to the end of the money if necessary.

 **The next morning...**

Ronnie woke up slightly by a singular smell, looked at his side and realized that her husband was not at her side.

By putting on some clothes and heading to the kitchen she met his daughter and Lincoln.

He cooked breakfast morning with a smile while the little light ate with a smile. That had been made odd in some way, but cute of another because the two people she loved most in the world were there.

― Mommy, you woke up. ― Luz said cheerfully as Lincoln turned to see her.

― Ah... ¿what is all this? ― She asked with a nervous smile as he entered the kitchen. Being received by Lincoln which placed his hands on the shoulders of his wife.

― I'm glad, you woke up Ronn, Ronn, ― he said, giving him a kiss on her cheek. ― Sit down, I make breakfast.

That was not common, and an alarm went on in Ronnie Anne's mind. But she preferred to ignore it: perhaps Lincoln wanted to relax the tensions that she accumulated by the news of the previous day.

Her husband returning to S.A.M.C.R.O. Not in her worse nightmares she conceives that. She could not believe that her husband was so selfish, had completely changed after the birth of Luz. He had become a hardworking man, he might not earn much, but it was an honest job.

― All right, Lincoln. ― She ask, smiling a little — ¿why so much... Attention? —

"Because I want to go back to Sons of Anarchy and I want you to be calm before I tell you." said a voice in her head that she strove to silence.

― Well, I woke up in a good mood. And I wanted to give my girls something nice for today. ― He answered by giving his breakfast to his wife. ― Inaddition. — Lincoln stuck his mouth to Ronnie's ear to whisper a little bit. — you were fantastic last night. ― That made his wife blush.

― ¡Linc! Don't say that in front of Luz. ― She whispered as the both watched his daughter grieve.

— ¿What Daddy shouldn't say in front of me? ― The little girl asked her parents with curiously.

― Nothing, nothing, Luz. ― said Lincoln, stirring his daughter's hair a little before sitting down and having breakfast. He felt some guilt about hiding Ronnie Anne from what he was thinking, but he knew that, if he told her, just make her nervous. Or worse, maybe Ronnie Anne decided to leave, taking Luz with her, to another state, who knows even another country, so that he could never see them again.

He didn't want to think about it. They were his everything, for a long time his wife and daughter meant everything to him, he could not lose them, but in his dilemma, was his desire to return, to be one with the club.

Something had to be done. Something had to be done. That day he had to come to the headquarters of S.A.M.C.R.O. on Royal Woods to meet his brothers, but he also had to keep thinking about the things he should tell his wife so that this decision will not affect her more than she owed.

Something had to be done... Something has to be done, he could no longer suppress that desire to go back to the walk as in the past, but also could not detach from his family... Not again. He had to find a solution to the problem in which he had been in his own free will. As much as it turned to the issue, it could not find a solution, at least not one that did not make emotionally suffer Ronnie Anne. Apparently, the man with a plan had gone far away on vacation.

The future looked dark. Perhaps her sister Lucy would enjoy that phrase, but at that time she found it extremely cheesy and yet appropriate. He had to proceed very carefully if he wanted his family to be well in that dark future.

Soon after Ronnie was getting ready to go to work hoping that Lincoln was also preparing, although he looked more focused on his daughter than on something else. Although he did not doubt that he would soon be making his daily routine, because his work, although he sucked his soul, helped the salary of nurse who had to keep the house standing. But that day seemed like he just wanted to focus on his daughter and her.

― Hey, Linc, I'm going to work. I hope you don't get late. — She remarked loading her stuff while taking the keys to her car. ― Come on Luz it's time to go to school.

― Oh, no, don't worry Ronn I'm taking Luz to school. ― Replied the white haired smiling to his wife.

―¿Are you sure? ¿Don't you think there would be a problem with your boss? — Ronnie asked with some anxiety, seriously pleading internally for Lincoln to really be completely honest with her. She was trying hard to ignore that alert about Sons.

― Don't worry, I'll tell him I just wanted to spend time with my daughter. ― He responded by approaching his wife, he knew that she was beginning to distrust what she tried to calm her. ― Look, if I take a couple of extra minutes I don't think it will affect. Greg might understand. Anyway, I hardly spent much time with my girl. He'll understand.

― ¿Promise? ― Questioned Ronnie again, staring into Lincoln's eyes.

At that moment, Lincoln placed a soft kiss on his forehead to calm her, trying to make those insecurities vanish from where they had come.

― I promise you for my heart, Ron. I hope to be here before night. ¿Alright? ―

She really wanted to believe in Lincoln. There was no reason not to believe him, he was her husband and she loved him for years. He would never make such a selfish decision, let alone one that would risk his daughter and herself.

― Okay, Linc, just be careful, ― she said, looking for her hand. ― I'll prepare your favorite meal for dinner.

— Well, that would be perfect. ― He said smiling, demonstrating confidence to Ronnie, who also smiled back at him.

― Luz I'm going to work Chiquita. — She called her daughter, who hugged her. — Take good care of yourself, ¿okay? ― She said, with great affection, to say goodbye to her. ― I'll come back for you when you finish your classes, ¿okay?

— Yes mommy, I'll wait for you. ― She responded by receiving a kiss on the forehead from his mother, next act Ronnie got up to go to the door and say goodbye to Lincoln.

— You too, go with care, Linc. And don't be late. ― She said, looking in front of her husband.

― Calm down, Ronn. ― He said. ― I'll be back early.

At least that's what he expected. Life has a knack for truncating people's plans and desires. Lincoln had often been swept away by circumstances beyond his control, throughout his life.

But life could not deny him to enjoy the decisions he made, even if it were for few moments. He was happy for eight years with his decision to leave S.A.M.C.R.O. to take care of his family. He will be happy to return with the Sons of Anarchy the time it takes to Ronnie Anne find out the truth.

Finally, she got into her car to go straight to the hospital, while Lincoln now had to take care of his daughter. Of course, that day would take her to school... But in a different way.

— Hey Luz ¿would you like to know what it's like to be in complete freedom? — He asked his daughter while she was putting her backpack in total confusion.

— ¿Complete freedom? ― She asked curious while his father took the keys of his motorbike from his trousers.

― Come with me, Luz, I want to introduce you to an old friend.

The little girl looked at him confused, and that gave him between laughter and sadness. Taking her up to Lucille must have been one of the first things she had to do with her. But it's never too late.

There are unforgettable moments, moments that change the development and the life of the people, things that remain in the memory for the rest of the life. Like seeing for the first time a motorcycle, or riding a motorbike for the first time.

The first walk of light had been one of the most beautiful experiences of his short life, Lincoln had imagined that moment with his daughter many times before she was born, one day riding it on the seat, making sure that she did not shut up and give it a walk by Royal Wood s, that moment for Lincoln was a very big one, finally he showed his daughter of what had been composed his life as a young adult. The roar of the engine, the wind between his hair, seeing how the world little by little became small and nothing else mattered.

Luz on his part was amazed by a new sensation in his life, as if he were not actually on a vehicle, as if for a moment both had been taken off the ground and were flying, But Although she wanted to raise her arms to feel the flight of a bird could not do, there were two rules that she should follow to the letter as her father had told him very seriously.

"1 for no reason let me go and 2 always wear the helmet on" but even with that she experienced a great moment of power and speed. He noticed that his daughter loved Lucille's speed, and that made him feel prouder than if he had come with the professional title under his arm. His daughter and he shared the same passion, and he loved and terrified equally.

Both arrived at the elementary school where Lincoln had studied for years, in some way liked to go back there, but not in the way that he expected.

— All right, here we are. ― He said to see his school again.

— Thank you, Daddy. I really enjoyed the ride. ― Said his daughter, starting to take off her helmet with her father's help.

— He Heh That's my girl. ― He said proudly that he had heard those words. — but only one thing, this ride... Let it stay between us. ¿Yes? Let's just say it's a secret between the two of us.

— ¿Don't you want to tell mommy? ― Asked Luz.

That said it sounded very bad, but it was really what he meant. She never imagined teaching to lie to his daughter, but if she was going to start, she'd better lie about her first bike ride.

― It's not that I don't want to say it, look Little Light, just keep this secret and I promise I'll bring you to school more often. In addition. — Lincoln smiled at his daughter. ― I know you liked riding a motorcycle. If you can keep this little secret, I promise we'll get out more often. ¿Okay? — Lincoln stroked the white tuft of hair on that side of his daughter's head.

— Okay, daddy. "― She said happy. He noticed that several parents, bystanders and children looked at them with surprise. ¿How many times do you see a white-haired biker going to leave his daughter at school? It's possible they even took a picture of him.

― Today for me, tomorrow for you. — A hug and a kiss were enough for Lincoln's daughter to walk to school. He just smiled about it. His daughter was the cutest thing he could have created, and he didn't doubt it for any time. Lincoln then took his jacket and put it on, restoring the symbol of Mr. Mayhem on his back, placed his rings SoNs and the Grim Reaper. He was ready to go back to the Club.

He put on his helmet and again turned on his bike to head to the Royal Woods Club.

The Club..., finally returned. +What would the other members think? Sure, there would be a lot of rookies to put in place.

It was the most complicated time. There was no turning back if it came with the other Sons of Anarchy.

He didn't seem to, but he felt nervous, ¿what would Joseph say when he saw him again? The V. P could react as he pleases. Or would Mike ¿that son of a bitch still be the same old? ¿Victor would beat him for so long absent? ¿And even that little rouge, Little Rocky would already be on the table? He didn't know, but he was so anxious to meet those damn dogs. He wouldn't know your reactions until he got there. In the worst case only, Bobby would be happy to see him again. In the best of cases, they would accept it again as a Full Patch.

A couple of streets later was seen with the brands of motorcycles that adorned the pavement. Lincoln gave a slight shiver of feeling for the first time in a long time at home, and when he saw Mr. Mayhem tattooed on one of the walls he knew he had already reached his destination.

He climbed his bike up to the parking lot and parked right next to the others.

Some of the guys who were present wondered who the imbecile who was standing right there just then. And they soon discovered it when they saw white hair being released from the Hull. Much less recognizing that black leather jacket.

— Lincoln the son of a bitch Loud. ― Said a stout man approaching with a full smile to his brother. -― 8 years I don't see your filthy ass around here. — The white-haired smiled when he recognized that man's voice.

― I'm sorry, Michael, I was fucking your whore mother. ― He responded hilariously as he hugged his biker brother.

― Hey, she's not a whore. Sex server yes, but never a whore. That woman is a saint.

Lincoln laugh a little, and the fears which had assaulted him began to fade away. Everything seemed to remain the same, and he would have liked to have returned before, without the attack of the lambs threatening S.A.M.C.R.O. who knows, perhaps being him in the club, would never have dared to attack them.

That thought so narcissistic, but at that moment it seemed real to him.

― ¿How have you been, little brother? You haven't let yourself see around here in a while. ― Michael said posing one of his hands on the shoulder of the white-haired.

― Well, you know, taking care of my daughter, effectively faithful to my wife's promise. And trying to adapt to the suckciety. — Lincoln responded ironically to his brother's question at the club.

― ¿And how did it go with the last part? ―

― in simple words it's a fucking shit.

― I get you, ― Said Mike, laughing a little. ― You need to get away from the routine a couple of days a week.

— I hope to do it more often Mike. I need to be with my brothers — He answered with a smile on his face. Until a third appeared from the Club door.

― ¡LOUD!" — A man of Italian decent shouted at the bar door, both looked a few moments before the third was running to Lincoln, which was covered before receiving a coup from victor. Lincoln was quickly shot down by his friend, but that didn't seem like a serious fight. Rather as a personal signature of his brother by showing some affection to others. ― You mother fucker, you go, don't call and the worst of all is that you do not take to ride that beauty that you have. ― Said Victor cheerfully as they continued to fight on the ground. ― ¿What do you have to say in your defense, you stupid bastard?"

― I'm also happy to see you again, Vic. ― said Lincoln laughing while the blows were coming. — you're still as slow.

— Slow your fucking mother — River while they were still fighting. While more members of the club went out to see what was going on in the parking lot. Joseph and Mark also went out to see why all the fuss. Just to see Victor fighting with another man he couldn't fully recognize. On the floor.

― ¿What the hell is going on here? ― Joseph asked while Vic was getting up off the ground helping his brother. — ¿Lincoln? ¿Is this really you? — Asked the V.P. While the white-haired still laughed at the foregoing.

-― No, I'm a ghost, of course it's me. ― He responded sarcastically as the other two approached his old brother.

Everything was still the same, everything would be the same. They would re-roll all together to the state boundary, put their rivals in place, and at best, Ronnie Anne would agree to return with Sons of Anarchy.

Well, that last one was extremely unlikely, but it was valid to dream for a moment.

If it had been a bit cheesier, it would have even started to cry right there. Luckily that wasn't his style. He felt happy, as he had not felt like it since Luz was born. It gave him the impression that he was returning to a nearly forgotten point in his life.

He felt like it was coming home again.

He would have lied if I'd said he didn't miss coming back. He might have ended up back at the club even if Bobby hadn't come to warn him of the problems with the Lambs of Satan.

— Wow. This day seems to be full of surprises, ¿don't you think? ― Said Mark approaching to hug Lincoln. ― Good to see you again, Linc.

― I say the same Mark, I say the same. ― He answered sincerely to the affection he was receiving from all his companions. He really looked like he was coming home after eight long years.

— Well... It's good to see you again, Lincoln. — Retorted the V.P. trying to approach the lost brother of Sam Crow of Royal Woods. ― I heard that Bobby had tried to talk to you about coming back, but I didn't think it was true that you decided to leave your normal life to go back to this.

"Leave your normal life..." That phrase rumbled in the mind like a bell announcing the end. Abandoning Ronnie Anne and Luz.

No way he was going to leave his life next to them, even though he'll be back at the club. There must be a way to reconcile both worlds, as unlikely to sound.

― Well, I'm just attaching it back to Sam Crow. ― He answered by embracing his V.P., and this corresponded in the same way. ― And I missed you all. You're my family too. ― He said, looking in front of Joseph. ― Hey, ¿where's Little Rocky? ¿Do he already have the Patch?

The others looked at each other with some grief over that Lincoln question.

— Oh... Gary... Linc, ¿Bobby didn't tell you? ― Asked Mike distressed. Lincoln soon understood what had happened to Little Rocky.

― Oh... ― Said sighing disappointed and sad. ― ¿How did it happen?

— A firefight among the lambs. He... Let's just say he was ambushed while we completed the weapons transaction with the doughs. ― Said Joseph, remembering that moment.

— We had just ascended it with his patch of Mr. Mayhem... That was a fucking disgrace... — said Victor. Placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. — You'd have been proud of Little Rocky. —

The news was like a gunshot. Rocky had always dreamed of the day when he could finally use Mr. Mayhem on his jacket, and he probably would have gotten more far at the club...

And he could never do, because of the Lambs. On an ambush.

— Those sly fucking bastards have already taken out many of our brothers, Linc, now they've taken Fer and Rick, but this will not be unpunished, they will all meet with Mr. Mayhem in our reprisals... — Joseph spoke with determination. — They're nothing but us. One more of us will not be taken.

― I'll make sure that doesn't happen. ― Said Lincoln feeling hatred for that Rival club that had already taken so many brothers. ― Tell me where Bobby is. I'm ready to do what needs to be done.

He would kill all the lambs of Satan with his own hands if necessary. How'd that happen? How could they not have told you before? I would have reacted immediately.

The best revenge would be the way of Sons of Anarchy.

They all entered the bar, accompanying one of their siblings as soon as they returned. Ready to start, with the plans.

And on the other hand, Lincoln saw the whole place with nostalgic eyes, the shelves with liquors, the pool table, the chairs, the bar table, the coach. Everything was in place, everything as it should be.

And beyond the boardroom where the table awaited him again, and on a nearby wall all the photos that had been taken when the police had arrested them, as a token of pride and loyalty for the club, and almost in the middle was his next to Bobby's.

Lincoln smiled at himself, at that time he was supposed to be 23 years old, had been arrested with his brother by riots in the park, a brawl with the Angels of Death.

But that was a token of its value for the club.

While Victor asked for a round of Jack Daniel's to Tick To celebrate the arrival of a brother to the club as it should be.

― ¿What other things have happened? ― Lincoln asked, contemplating the place with some sadness. Each picture, every picture, every miserable corner brought him the memory of his violent youth: when they stole motorcycles from the Angels of Death, when they faced the Lambs of Satan and Hell Riders on the road, when they escaped the police and when they had to defend their Russian and African American mafia business. It seemed incredible that it would have been so long.

Looked away, and concentrated on drinking his drink. It was enough melancholy, I did not want to feel like an old man who reminisces about his youth.

― Well, what hasn't happened, ― Joseph began. — They're rounding us all over the side.

― But we are already acting against them, the last winery they assaulted had security cameras." We identified several of the lambs who infiltrated. ― Said Mark taking his little glass full of Whisky. ― From the recording come out Darren and Lowen. They'll tell us where they left our guns and who they gave them to. Although I do not explain how they found it... That winery was in complete secrecy...

― When we interrogate them, they'll tell us who was the rat. We'll find him before he knows those dogs ratted them out. ― replied Mike.

― Yes, but for now I propose that we drink, by our brother Lincoln who returns after so long absent and joins us to this crusade against lambs. ― "said Victor, raising his glass of Whisky Along with the others while Lincoln also took his glass from the table.

― Thank you, guys. ― said Lincoln, somewhat excited at the reception of his companions. He didn't really think it would be such a cordial welcome, he was sure they would distrust him and recrimination to have abandoned them for his family. ¿Had he not made himself a comment concerning bikers so when he was seventeen years old? It's amazing how irony and fate works.

― 'We can go right now and find those fucking bastards who stole from us. ― Lincoln asked. ― I want to know who was the fucking traitor who sold us.

He clenched his fists. The idea that there was a traitor in the club was already disastrous , but that on top of them betrayed them with the lambs of Satan was already too much.

— So am I. ― Victor replied enthusiastically responded while the others were also beginning to prepare.

― Wait, Lincoln, count your blood-craving for a moment, remember we still must wait for our president. ― Said quickly the V.P.

― Exactly, we have to think about our move before we act. We don't want all this to get out of hand. ¿Right? ― Mark retorted as he settled in the bar-chair.

― ¿And where is Bobby to start this at once? ― asked Lincoln looking at the V.P.

― He's probably with his wife, you know, even though he's the president of this side of the country, he's still drifting around with that woman... ¿what was her name? — Mike asked to remember the name of Bobby's wife and Lincoln's sister.

― Lori. Her name is Lori. ― Lincoln responded with some seriousness because he didn't remember his sister's name.

To some extent he could understand that no one other than him or a close relative could learn the names of his whole family, but Lori was married with Bobby and seemed almost a joke that he didn't know the name of who was the wife of their president. However, Lincoln wasn't going to do any trouble with that. It's not like Mike was one of S.A.M.C.R.O.'s brightest minds either.

― It's okay. ― said Lincoln, trying to calm his spirit. ― It just fills me with rage to know there's a traitor in the club.

Just thinking those last words made anger rekindle in him. Almost felt able to destroy a truck with blows.

― It's okay Lincoln ― Said Mike. ― Now let's focus in how we're going to punish the fucking snitch, by the time we'll find him.

— You're right, Mike. We'll find that traitor bitch and take care of it. ― Lincoln answered with a discreet smile.

Until the front door of the club opened, leaving to see Bobby and two other guys, one with a full vest Patched And the other only with the Prospect patch.

― ¡What's Up Motherfuckers! I'm Already here, Stop Crying Bitches. ― Bobby just came in to see Lincoln there. — ¿Lincoln? ¡What's up carnal! Good to see you. ― He said cheerfully to his brother, who did not hesitate to hug. — Thank you for agreeing to return Linc.

― No, Bobby, thank you for inviting me back. ― Lincoln responded by embracing his brother in the same way.

Now it did seem that the whole band was reuniting, except those who had already had an appointment with Mr. Mayhem. But even with his absence none of them were missing, they were always present with the others. Each lost brother would return with every blow and bullet that they threw to the lambs, and any other gang, club or mafia that dared to meddle with the Sons of anarchy of Royal Woods.

― We just wanted to talk to you, so we're going to do with the lambs. ― Lincoln said, so he noticed the Prospect that came in next to him. Immediately Recalled the days when he was a young Prospect himself, and he practically had to earn the respect of the club with every drop of sweat and blood he could deliver to S.A.M.C.R.O.'s name he smiled a little when he remembered the moment when he finally got his patches, it is the moment that is recorded with fire in the memory of any biker.

He made a gesture to Bobby to introduce him to the full Patched That I didn't know and the Prospect. I had spent a lot of time outside, it was normal for new members to arrive. He wanted to meet them, now they were his brothers.

— Richard come here. — He called the new brother of the club to present it with the just returned. — Linc This is Richard, he joined us a year ago. He said by turning aside so that they both met.

― Hi, you're Lincoln, the one who Bobby told me so much about. ― He said, raising a hand to the club's old brother. — Nice to meet you. — Lincoln nodded, shaking hands with his new brother.

― The pleasure is mine. ― He answered smiling slightly.

― And this little bastard is Johnny, he's a bit clumsy and somewhat distracted, but he's more loyal than a dog and has lots of balls. ― Said Bobby again.

― And he is my younger brother. ― Richard relented step so that he would also greet Lincoln.

— Wow, so you're Lincoln Loud. ― Johnny said impressed. ― You're a legend here. ¿Is it true that you once hung three lambs with the same chain?

― There were only two. ― he said. — And it wasn't even the same chain. ¿What the fuck have you been telling this kid? — Lincoln said intentionally aloud.

— It's not our fault he asked for you when she saw your picture. ― Mike said. ― Bobby always talked about you, too.

Lincoln laugh a little. He didn't want to imagine how much the things he did for the club would have exaggerated, at that time when he was younger and lived only for Sam Crow. On second thought, it made sense that it was a legend: ¿How many things did not dare to do?

― Well. I'll just tell you that I'm good just that kid. ― Lincoln said smiling to the Prospect.

— Modest as always Linc. Well, I call a reunion. ― Bobby said he was hanging his backpack on his shoulder. ― We're going to be late and we have a lot to talk about. ― Said Bobby, heading to the boardroom with the other members of the club. But before Lincoln crosses the door, Joseph stopped him.

― Linc. ¿Can you tell the other Prospect that when he finishes cleaning the bikes he must clean the bathroom? There was a problem with you know who. — whispered to his brother before Lincoln reacts.

Lincoln walked quietly to the place where the Prospect was working on cleaning his bikes. He didn't seem to be much older than Johnny, though he did seem weaker physically. He could imagine the jokes that the club would do when he wasn't supposed to work at the club.

― Hey, Kiddo. ― Lincoln called, approaching him. The young biker turned around as soon as he heard, and seeing him seemed not to react.

― ¿Who Are you? ― He asked, looking at his white hair as if he thought that that should tell him something, but could not remember what. Then he remembered and opened his mouth of astonishment.

― ¡Fuck! ¡You're Loud! ― Said surprised. — ¿Is it true that...?

― Yes, it is true, ― he said, laughing a little. ― Hey, Jo said that when you finish cleaning the bikes, you must go to clean the bathroom.

The Prospect seemed to want to curse, but was controlled seeing Lincoln there.

― Sure, I'll just need to finish.

Lincoln looked at that boy with some empathy, he really reminded him, wimp, gullible and always leaving him the worst jobs.

— Hey boy, ¿what's your name? ― He asked a little closer to him.

— Eh... They call Me; Tony, but my real name is; Anthony Miller. ― He answered by putting on his gloves for the dirty work.

— Your accent... You're not from around here, ¿do you? ― He asked to note that particularity.

― No, I'm from Brooklyn. Born and raised there Mr. Loud. ― He answered smiling a little.

— ¿Brooklyn? Huh... Curious. My mother is from there. ― He said with a certain trace of curiosity in his voice.

― ¿Really?

— Ehhh Yup. She's from Brooklyn. ― Replied smiling to the Prospect. ― Well, Tony, I have to go, have fun cleaning the bathroom."

— Thank you, Mr. Loud. ― He answered, trying to sound kind, but his face told him that he was not amused to clean the bathroom. Lincoln Rio, they were really very similar. Perhaps in the future, Tony would fall in love, and at birth his daughter would leave the club until eight years and then return at the time they needed most.

He came back, and went to the meeting room, where he was probably waiting for him. He still could not shake his head that one of the Sons was a mole of the Lambs, ¿who would be capable of that? Betray his comrades ¿why, money? That was low.

Trying to clear his mind, he crossed the door, and Sam Crow's magnificent table looked at him with his skeleton eyes. He seemed to want to welcome him.

— Welcome brother. ― Said Bobby groping the chair to his left side as he watched the usual alignment of the other members, with Joseph on Bobby's right side. Then there was Mark next to Joseph and Mike next to Mark. And on the other side were Richard and Victor with other 3 members. Lincoln just walked over to Bobby's side. ― Well now that we are all already her. I would like to start with the meeting, not without congratulating. — Bobby posed his left hand on Lincoln's shoulder. — Our brother Lincoln has decided to join us once again. — the other members applauded and supported their brother white-haired, who was proud of the club's welcome. — Now... Lambs, what happened the other day... It was a huge loss for us, not only for the weapons but for the brothers who were taken so soon by Mr. Mayhem... Rick and Ferguson were brothers so loyal and devoted to their club, and their brothers, that even with their departure I know that this will not go unpunished. Rick like Mark or Joseph have been one of the longest brothers in this club. And now his loss feels like a direct blow to us. and Fer Our Sgt. On Arms We have left a huge hollow...

― We will avenge them. ― Lincoln said gloomy, and his words sounded to oath on the table of red wood.

― ¡We'll shove a razor up the Lambs asses! ― Said Victor, followed by a cry of approval on the part of brothers present.

― ¿But how? ― Asked one of the new brothers, one who wore a shaved head. ― They stole our guns, ¿how do we kill them? ¿Fucking them up?

― We must get more weapons. ― Said Mike

Lincoln snorted. He had No idea how the club's finances would be or their relationship with other groups or bands. If money was not a problem, they could quickly get new weapons to supply the losses; If not, it was a problem, but nothing that a band friend could not solve.

The problem would be if they have no money or allies. They would have to start practically from scratch.

They also had to plan well the offensive to follow against the Lambs. Any mistake could lead to the destruction of the club. Lincoln wasn't afraid to die for the club, but he did fear wasting his life on nothing.

We need more weapons, and we have not enough with them here. ― Replied Bobby. — Joseph, ¿how many do we have in the reserve?

— We have 4 Glocks, 3 Colt 1911, just two shotguns and a M4 rifle. ― He answered the question of his president."

— Shit... We barely have what it takes — he said a little bit about the options available. — Mark... ¿The Hoods Dogs Can help us?

— No... We still owe weapons to those black homies... — he responded in a thoughtful tone.

― ¿What about Angels of Death? ― Richard asked, making the others look at him strangely.

― Of course, because they are going to be very cooperative in giving us weapons. ― Lincoln responded in a sarcastic tone. — The problem here is not how, because we all know that all of them are already dead, the problem is what we're going to do. They have our guns and with them they will be well armed for anything, if we want to attack first we must know where they have them and what we are facing.

— That's a good Idea. — replied Joseph. ― Look we know that Lambs have set us up in thousands of occasions, but if we use the same strategy against them, not only we will recover our own, but we will regain more and have even more profits than losses.

— That I remember, in the recording of the security camera we had seen Darren and Lowen, those two are so stupid that they visit the same canteen every afternoon, you know, we could lay a trap for them to tell us about their deposits. — Richard mentioned the ideas that were complemented at the table.

— Hey that's a good idea. We could grab them while they're going for a drink. So, we could interrogate each other until they tell us where their wineries are and who the elusive bitch was that ratted us out. — Said Victor, excited by that idea.

— That's another topic... Guys nobody who hasn't been at this table the last few months I knew about that winery... — Bobby mentioned. — All of you except for Lincoln knew that hiding spot on Riverside. I will not distrust any of you... But if anyone wants to say something about what happened. I need enough to know who the rat was... — Ended up leaving a grave silence among the other Sons.

— Come on, you better say it now. — Victor said. — If he recognizes it, we'll blow his head off. " Fast and without much pain.

The bikers looked at each other, doubtful. They would not begin to betray each other, that behavior was not worthy of S.A.M.C.R.O., but they feared that the leaders would begin to accuse them at random by looking guilty.

— We're not going to go crazy, — replied Bobby. — We're not going to accuse any brother without proof.

— I just want the rat to know that it's his fault brothers from the club died. — Lincoln took the floor. — And many more may die. If the rat is here, let him admit it now, because his suffering is going to increase for every Son of Anarchy to die.

Silence again. The bikers were sure of their own innocence, and at least Lincoln did not notice that anyone was too nervous or tense. How to find the rat? We'd have to set a trap for him, and that was risky. First they would have to see who can be trusted. Their old friends, they are trustworthy. As long as they were separated, I knew none of them could betray the club.

— The rat won't talk. — Said Mike, and those words sounded like epitaph.

— ¿What shall we do now? — Richard asked.

— We can go right now to fish Darren and Lowen. — Proposed Victor.

— ¿What if the lambs expect us to go after them? — Lincoln asked. — They might have planned it like this, provoked a new ambush."

— The lambs aren't so smart. — Said Joseph, though the doubt was noticeable in every word. — ¿Or are they?

— Let's hope they're not... — said Bobby finally. — All right, let's get prepared, this will be a long day. — Bobby finished the meeting by giving the hammer that always got used to when each session was over. — Get ready, we'll go find those little shits. — He said while the others were getting up.

— Bobby, ¿could we talk to you and me alone? — Joseph asked his president.

— Hum... Well, go ahead you guys — he said while the others were out, though Lincoln was left alone for a few moments just to look at each other's confidence. When the last are out Joseph closed the door. — All right, ¿what is it?

— Lincoln... — suddenly released as he returned to sit.

— What has Lincoln? "He asked seriously and confused what Joseph said."

— He wears... Eight years out. — He said seriously again.

— Yes, by his wife; My sister. — Bobby responded confusingly to Joseph's words.

— That's why I say Bobby.

— I don't understand what you want to get into this. — Bobby answered again with a great question about what his V.P. wanted to get.

— You must test your loyalty brother, those eight years may have softened a lot, you should see that he is still willing to do what is necessary for the club... — He had thought of it himself, but he did not want to formulate it aloud. Lincoln had long been away from the club, and living a quiet life with no action. He did not want to doubt his comrade, who was the best brother of the club, the first the men of Mayhem of Royal Woods. But I could not deny that the lack of practice affected a man's skills too much. He sometimes lost aim or temple when he returned from the holidays with his family.

However, he felt that, if he recognized that aloud, he would be kicking Lincoln's back.

— It may take eight years. — Said Bobby. — But it's a Men of Mayhem. It's like riding on the bike, something you never forget.

— ¿Are you sure about that? — Asked Joseph, still doubtful.

He wasn't sure, but he wouldn't recant.

— Now we're going to catch two Lambs, and you'll see for yourself that it's still the same Lincoln eight years ago. —

— Alright. — He said, thinking of the words of his president. — Another thing, I'd like you to talk to Richard. — Bobby again looked at his V. P trying to understand his words. — Doesn't it make you curious... ¿That just a few months ago his brother joined?" And that coincidentally the meeting of January We talked about our weapons warehouse, and now lambs found out.

— ¿Are you implying that Richard and Johnny are the rats? — Bobby again earnestly asked what his V. P released him at the time.

— No. I'm saying... That maybe Richard told Johnny something he wasn't supposed to know yet. — He ended up getting out of his chair. — I'm not telling you that Richard ratted us out, I'm saying maybe he told his brother something. That's why I'm telling you to talk to him, maybe he talked to a little rat. — He sentenced as he left the boardroom. Leaving Bobby thoughtful about that.

I didn't want to think about it, but now that I said it, it was a powerful possibility. He tried to remove those thoughts from above, it was no time to distrust the comrades or the prospects. Even though they could perfectly be moles in exchange for the patches of lambs and money.

He tried to turn his mind away from those roads of thought. They were harmful. Once they captured their victims, I'd think about how to hunt the rat.

That afternoon Lincoln would take a gun holster and put his 1911 under his leather jacket, he was ready to go back out on the streets with one. Ready to hunt down those sons of bitches.

He felt like a young man of 20 again, willing to go out to kill those who dared to damage his esteemed Club. Once more out in herd, as it should be. Like a real biker out of one of the best clubs you could find.

Again, he and his brothers came out of the bar to address their Harley Each with the name of a girl. Just to remember that when he was driving, he make love to the motorcycle.

Lincoln rode his beautiful Lucille, while Bobby was driving on a beautiful motorcycle known as Lorraine. That name he had given him more than anything as a tribute to the woman he loved: Lori. Mike also rode his bike with the name of Tasha, Mark was riding through the streets with Dyna, Victor rode to Tammy. And Joseph to his old, but reliable Betsy. All together and in herd while the Prospects followed them from behind. Until Lincoln made a sign to Bobby that they would separate, not by much alone for a few moments. I had to go home for something important. So, Bobby beckoned the prospects to accompany him.

The three young men followed Lincoln trying not to separate from him. As soon as they came home, they started muttering to each other, thinking Lincoln couldn't hear them.

—¿ Are you sure that's Lincoln Loud? — Asked Tony.

— It must be him, ¿how many Sons have white hair? — Johnny answered.

— But it looks a little low. — Said Johnny — He were lifting the bikes with one hand.

— And there you go, and you believe it. — Said Johnny laughing.

— I heard that he killed three lambs with a Pen. — said the third prospect.

— Was a chain. — Said Johnny. — And he told me that it was only two. —

— Listen, dummies, if you've stopped talking, I need one of you to lend me your bike. — Lincoln interrupted before the other boys who were beginning to wonder "¿why?"

— Uh, I could, but... ¿Why Mr. Loud? — asked Johnny confused.

— Let's say my wife doesn't like to see things out of place. — Said throwing a few keys to the rookie. — I need you to leave your bike in my garage and take my van to the club.

— Bu... Bu-But Mr. Loud...

— Just do it kid, and if you can do that I'll tell the others to consider ascending in the club. — He said with a voice inciting that Prospect will leave his bike alone for a couple of days then it would think again what to do with Lucille.

He did not like to have to abuse his power as Old Member of the Club... But he needed to continue to maintain a façade before his wife, if there was a motorbike in the garage and the truck was not when she returned from work, that would mean that he remained faithful to the promise to continue in a humble and honest work.

— All right, Mr. Loud. — said the young Prospect as he got off the bike. The other two did not know what to do, whether to feel happy or annoyed by the fate of their friend.

— ¿What do we do now, Mr. Loud? — Asked Tony, desiring to get the support of Lincoln.

—You must return with Johnny to the club, I will go with the others. — said Lincoln. — This is not a job for prospects.

— But we were told to follow you. — Tony groaned, choking a snort.

— Yep, to take my truck. — The white-haired biker responded, while Johnny left his motorbike in Lincoln's garage and covered it with the blanket.

— Damn... I thought we'd have action today — Said Tony disappointed.

— Calm girls, when you grow up and are willing to stain their hands will have their chance, they are still somewhat green. — Lincoln said while Johnny opened the driver's door.

— Hey, Mr. Loud... ¿Where do you work? — He asked the curious third Prospect to see the tools in the back of the van.

— I was a lumberjack... Well I still am, but I hope to leave it very soon. — Lincoln responded by closing the garage with the control. — All right, girls, go home, let the men take care of this. — He warned while he was turning on his bike.

— It's like they said it was. — Tony proudly said to the third Prospect as they lit their bikes and followed Johnny."

Lincoln smiled a little, one day they would be great brothers in the club, until then they had to avoid getting into too many problems. They would already gain experience.

He went up to Lucille and turned on her and greeted him with a roar of her powerful engine. He had to go meet with Bobby, and the rest of Sam Crow, to hold the Lambs accountable.

He felt a pang of doubt stinging his insides. ¿How long has it been since he touched a gun? ¿What if he couldn't live up to the circumstances? ¿What if it was embarrassing in front of the whole club? Or worse, because of him, a brother could die.

He shook his head to clear: he did not want to think about it, he had to trust that shooting, stabbing and hitting out like riding a motorcycle and he will never forget.

Once again riding through Royal Woods He realized that many people looked at him differently, some with respect, others with intrigue and even fear, and some, looked at him with admiration. As if his title and position were something to aspire to.

Even as he passed near High school he realized that some of those young girls looked at him with attraction and some with some insinuations, sometimes being the bad guy gave advantages as clear as those. But they were already very out of their line, married and with a daughter could not afford to climb one to his bike and less at his age... Although if he had been younger, without compromises and even with the position that he had for sure would have given the approval to one of those girls.

Thought out and focused on his goal he did not realize that a police followed him to the point where both vehicles were next to each other.

— ¿Lincoln? — He heard a police officer who called him by his name, and when he turned his gaze he met someone who used to be his best friend. — I thought you left this. — Clyde said serious and confused to see him back carrying the jacket and riding his bike.

— Clyde. — Lincoln replied, with a bitter sense of surprise within him. Damn it, he didn't expect to run into his old friend that day, or that way. It was very likely that Clyde would turn him in with Ronnie Anne, and that would throw all that he had planned to cover his return to the club.

— You're a criminal again. — He said, with a tone that more than an accusation, seemed an affirmation.

Clyde, accusing me is serious. — Lincoln answered, trying to sound calm. — I just wanted to ride Lucille for a while. ¿Is that a crime? As far as I know, I'm not over the speed limit yet.

He had to be careful, if Clyde stop him, his involvement in the operation against the lambs who stole his weapons would be nothing. And he really wanted to be there to avenge the brothers he couldn't know, because of those two.

— Oh. ¿And that's why you needed the jacket? Which certainly has one of the logos of the gangs that has given us the most trouble. — He answered sarcastically as they both continued to drive.

— It's just to remember the old days. — Lincoln said simply trying not to pay any more attention to his old friend.

— Yeah, of course you do... — He said again, focusing again on the road. — ¿Your wife knows that you're back in the M.C.?

— No and no need to know... — Lincoln returned with some annoyance in his voice.

While Clyde sighed heavily.

— ¿You know something? I've seen you in the precinct cell more times than I've ever felt comfortable with. — He kept on talking while driving. — I've read every report, every accusation and every crime you've become involved in. — Then turn your eyes to your old friend. — Since you joined that club, you have questioned all traces of kindness in you. And when you walked away I saw a tremendous change in you and I thought you'd be that noble, good boy I met when we were kids...

— Times change and so am I, Clyde. — Lincoln again really annoyed, but containing that impulse to stop and hit his friend in the face.

— Yes. But you changed for the worse... I'm just going to tell you this once. I hope I never see you back in that cell again. Because if it happens I'll tell Ronnie, see how she responds to this.

— For now, there's no need to tell him anything, Clyde. — Lincoln said dryly. — I will not break the law. I'm not going in your fucking precinct.

He didn't want to think about the distance between him and Clyde. To think that made him feel strangely ill... Like it was the first symptom that his life was going to twist unexpectedly. Sometimes it hurt to reminisce about the past and ponder how he had radically gone from being a loser to be a Men of Mayhem, but until that time he had not hurt him.

He looked at Clyde for a time that seemed infinite. ¿What would happen next? ¿Meet one of his sisters? At that step Ronnie Anne would end up hearing about the return of the Son of anarchy white hair.

— I hope so, Lincoln, if you still have an appreciation for our old friendship, I suggest you don't disappoint me. — Clyde answered as a warning that he was serious this time.

— Yeah, yeah, whatever. — It ended as it accelerated hurriedly to the target that was to go at first.

For him, that moment had been not only annoying, but uncomfortable. That reunion had been so horrible between his old friend and him. So, he had put it mad.

In other circumstances he would have liked to meet Clyde...

But he was an Officer of Law and Lincoln an Outlaw of Anarchy.

There was No middle between both papers actually

Sometimes he thought Clyde had decided to join law enforcement only to him up, to be his total counterpoint. Sometimes he just thought he came in to find a way to imprison or shoot Bobby, but he was trying not to think about it. ¿How long could his bizarre love for Lori last? It couldn't last a lifetime. And anyway, if he got into Bobby, the break between them would be total.

Lucille's roars managed to get him out of those paths, and the road became clearer. As if the street itself was adapted to allow it to pass as far as the other Sons of Anarchy awaited it.

Seeing several motorcycles with the symbol of Mr. Mayhem parked on the side of the street, he knew that those were his friends, they had been waiting to begin the operation, so without hesitation he parked with the others. And a little later were his friends and brothers.

— There you are Lincoln, we were waiting for you. — said Bobby waving to his brother at the club.

—Ehhh Yup. — Lincoln responded by turning off the engine of his motorcycle. — I've already sent the prospects to the club, ¿What do we have? — He asked to look out at the doors of the bar across the street.

— well they're already in there. — Richard mentioned looking at the same point.

— Yep, that customs shits going to the trap. — replied Victor. — I can't wait to make them scream.

— Quiet, remember that Bar is also controlled by Lambs. — Bobby mentioned while he was putting his gloves and his skull bandana in his mouth. — we have to be discreet and precise.

— Like a fucking ninja. — Lincoln responded by doing the same as the others to cover his identity, adding to put the hood of his sweatshirt.

Several times, when he was younger, he had thought of entering that bar with an assault rifle and finish all the Lambs and associates he found, like in the shooting video games, but he wasn't an idiot and he knew that in real life a bullet is enough to die. It was very rare, but it almost felt like a child again, making that fantasy come true, however stupid it was.

The bar..., hated everything from the Lambs, to the look of the places under their control. Even the booze had to know pee in there, and the women were ugly as orcs. Surely the security would be hard, but not hard enough to prevent them from getting revenge.

As Sharks, they advanced among the people who filled the bar and placed their victims. There was a strange and cruel taste in watching the victims before attacking them, a taste that only predators should feel.

He had only seen them by a video of a security camera, but it was enough to recognize them. There they were, with their freshly opened beer bottles, laughing. To see how they would laugh when they began to make them talk.

Bobby kicked the door, making Victor and Mike rush into the back door. Both Lambs could hardly react before Lincoln and Bobby grabbed them and subdued them at the table where they drank, both immobilized and with guns in their heads could not have much resistance, even the bartender could not react in time before Victor He had it just like the other two Lambs.

And Richard just pointed to the others present waiting for none to charge and start a shootout.

— Ok sons of his fucking mother. Now we got you where we wanted. — He said as he pressed his gun on the head of the Lamb while he was trying not to move so much before he was shot.

— ¿Who the fuck are you? — Asked the one with the skinhead.

—That's where you give a shit, son of your fucking mother, you think you're tough when you robbed us, ¿right? I want to see if feel so tough now, I want to see if you're so tough now son of a bitch. — Bobby insulted while the others waited for Joseph with the club van.

— ¡Nobody Moves If You Don't Want Us To Blow Your Fucking Brains Out! — Richard shouted, pointing his gun at all present.

— Now little whores, let's take a ride. You have a lot to tell us. —Bobby whispered again while waiting for the Horn of the black van.

— ¿Do you know who we are? — Asked the man who was being submitted by Lincoln.

— Yeh. You are the same faggots who dared to steal our weapons and kill our brothers. — Lincoln responded by furiously supporting his weapon on Darren's neck.

— ¿And who the fuck is you? — asked annoyed the Lamb, pressing his head against Lincoln's gun, as if he challenged him to shoot.

"Mr. Mayhem" would have said Lincoln when he was young, or in another circumstance, but at that moment the fury caused him to hit him in the nose, not enough to knock him out, but to make him bleed.

— Shut up, you sack of shit. — He said, forcing violently to get up. — I'm going to kill you if you don't stop opening your fucking mouth.

The tension was only growing in the place. A Lamb tried to get up, but Victor Gun's gun discouraged him.

— See, you son of a bitch. — Said the other Lamb. — ¿Why don't you shoot us now and leave so much drama?

He would like to be killed in a single shot, and thus save all the suffering they had planned for them. Surely fucked the whole club, in the worst ways that occur to them, to bring the fury to one and make him kill, all to avoid torture.

Fucking cowards.

— You'd like that, you little shit, — said Richard. — ¡Move now! — Ordered lined. Another Lamb wanted to get up. The place was a pressure cooker that could burst at any time, it was enough for anyone to make a stupid move.

Lincoln and Bobby carried both lambs to drag while the others were still pointing to the present.

— Chief. ¿What do we do with the witnesses? Richard asked, walking with his president.

— ¿Which witnesses do you speak of? — He said no more to make them understand to Victor, Mike, and Richard what they should do at that very moment. They all began to shoot at point blank range and mercilessly to all present. Thanks to the suppressors the sound of the shots was mutated completely, making all those who had been at that time disappear between bullets and blood.

— Nick, Dart. Look for cameras. And if there are, take the video out of the recording. — He called his classmates with nicknames that were used to the assaults, so Bobby heard the Horn of the van.

— ¿And what message do we leave chief? — Victor asked, taking a rag to stain it with blood.

— Surprise me.

They were distributed to perform the tasks entrusted by Bobby. They destroyed the cameras, took out the videos, and painted a message on the walls using blood from the fallen Lambs, then they would have to wash their hands, not so much because it was blood but because it was blood of the Lambs.

They would have liked to see the face they would put on seeing how they had left their bar.

They went up to their bikes and headed for the next destination waiting for the 2 lambs.

Lincoln, meanwhile, was planning for punishments to apply to the lambs they brought in the van. First, they needed to make them talk, they had to avoid fainting. The best thing would be a little electricity, but I wanted to see what Bobby had in mind.

When they talked and confessed everything, they could do whatever they wanted, without any limits except to kill them. Lincoln felt a pulse of adrenaline that he had not felt in years, that accumulated anger, that violence. That way of dealing with those who were his sworn enemies was of a real are.

Because for him the lambs were nothing but dirt, an infection that had taken a part of Royal Woods and him with his other brothers were cleaners. The cure for a disease that grew as a malignant tumor and they were the surgeons to remove the root plague. And they wouldn't be soft. Oh No, this was a war without a quarter.

At this point it was no longer an ethical cleansing.

It was a fucking dirty war.

— Alright once we take these bitches to the club they'll tell us where they left our guns. — Said Lincoln looking at the van where the lambs were going directly to the slaughterhouse.

— ¿The club? We won't take them there. — said Bobby Earnest."

— ¿Then where shall we take them? — Lincoln asked, confused.

— I have a place in mind. Something we had saved for such occasions. — Bobby answered while those in the Van next to the lambs looked at both subjects who would pay the broken dishes.

— I can't wait to hear you sing little sluts. — Said Victor, smiling maliciously.

Lowen looked with hatred at the latter, while Darren only thought of escaping. Although both had no escape, they were already completely dead.

They were just waiting for the knife that throat them like pigs. I didn't realize they were afraid, and that bothered him a little. Was the prospect of being tortured by S.A.M.C.R.O. not enough to provoke terror? They are the most dangerous band of Royal Woods, the only owners of the city, it was time that the lambs will remember What is his place: the slaughterhouse. It was hard to punish the audacity to defy them as they did. They had to be destroyed.

And he's going to take care of it.

— Well, I hope you have everything you need to get these white assholes to tell us everything we want. — Lincoln said, looking down the road with an anger that he hadn't felt for years.

The goal of all Prospect, to have the complete patches and to take care of the enemies of the club. One day the three prospects that had accompanied him would be full members and would be kidnapping rivals for executed, as he is now doing.

— I want to be able to punish them. — Said Victor, clenching his knuckles. — Uh, no attempt to escape, you son of a bitch.

Darren snorted a curse that could be anything. Lincoln was Rio, at that time they felt brave, but I wanted to see their faces when I ripped their fingers.

— Each one will have his turn. — said Mike to Victor. — you need be fair.

— All right. — Joseph said while parking the Van in an old blacksmith's shop. Which was in a place far away from the city. — We're here, guys.

He warned the others to get out of the van pulling the lambs out of the vests.

— ¿Is this the place? — He asked Lincoln looking around and parking his bike next to the Van.

— Uhuh, this is where we usually interrogate dogs like these. — Bobby answered by opening the back door of the van to throw to the ground and with violence to Darren. — All right, let's see which one of you stupid fuckers, ¿huh? — he looked at both waiting for a reaction from both lambs, but they seemed immutable to their fates with S.A.M.C.R.O. that greatly annoyed Lincoln, but he had to be patient, sooner or later they should speak.

— Fuck you wet back. — Darren spits out the characteristic racism of the Lambs who thought themselves superior only by having white skin. Something Victor responded by kicking the Lamb's face tightly.

— Awww... ¿did I hurt you little white boy? What a shame. — Victor said, to kick the face of Darren again with fury. -Fucking white fuck. The insult did not go to him, but he did, if he felt the wrath of his whole body, and could not help but tread on Darren's hand breaking it. The crunch was powerful, like a bag of chips when it broke, and immediately the damn Lamb started screaming in pain.

Cursed, had fallen into the Lambs game. If it was not controlled, it could end up killing one ahead of time.

Bobby then took Darren heavily from the hair to see him in the eye.

— Let's see you fucking scum, I will make this easy from this point. You tell us where they are and who revealed the location of the weapons and I swear we'll give you and your friend a quick death.

— Listen to me, and listen to me, you son of a bitch." "said Victor Spitting." -Your fucking club won't come to help them, they're alone and they'll die anyway, so confess everything so you can die fast. —

Lincoln wanted to kill him right there, but he wasn't going to. I wasn't going to shit her after all these years without going back to the club.

But it was difficult, in front of him was one of his hated enemies, the virus that infected Royal Woods, and he had offended his brother and president. There are offenses that must be answered at least with one blow.

I was just hoping that the fracture would not prevent the Lamb from being tortured even more.

— ¿Well, little slut? — Victor asked. — ¿Are you going to talk or what? — The Lamb responded spiting in the face to Victor who looked at him surprised but furious. Then he looked at Bobby for a few moments. And Bobby nodded to what Victor started taking off his fur vest to give it to Richard.

— That was the second worst mistake of your life, son of your fucking mother. — He simply raged as he took it from his neck and dragged it into the storeroom. The day was just beginning for Sons and the first victim was to be charged, furiously opened the door of the blacksmith and threw the rival biker inside. — Wait a few moments, I will not take so long... Or not too much. — and with that he slammed the door.

For a few moments we heard blows and blows and much more shock, given with fury and violence that could only come from one of the craziest Sons of Royal Woods.

Even from the outside you could hear the bones and the meat being grinded to the point of clean and hard punches.

Though for an instant they stopped they followed with much more power than before.

— Wow I'd hate to be you right now Lowen. — Said Bobby as they listened to what was happening in the blacksmith's shop. — I'll bet you 20 bucks to break his jaw, that bastard has never been able to moderate. — He told Lincoln while the white-haired also listened attentively.

— I'll bet you 60 bucks that he takes one eye out. — He answered by shaking hands with his brother, closing the deal.

The blows sounded like atomic bombs, and more than one brother felt fear. None would want to provoke victor, the Lamb had made a terrible mistake and had probably realized that, but too late.

A thud was heard, like that of a splintering branch. Some bone.

A couple of Sons murmured that it was holding back: it had taken less time to kill someone to blows. Lincoln heard it and thought it would surely be true, but it could also be that Victor was just destroying a body of someone who met Mr. Mayhem earlier. And that Lincoln could have taken it for granted.

When he finally stopped, and went out, he was leaving bloody footprints on the floor. The blood also stained his fists and much of his clothes, rather looked like someone who had been riddled.

Either way he left the Lamb, he probably couldn't even be recognized as human.

Approached Lowen and he wiped the palm of a hand on his face.

— ¡You son of a bitch! — Cried the Lamb.

— ¿Why don't you take him to see how it was his friend? — He answered.

— Hey, Vic, I think you got a little piece of shit here. — Lincoln responded by touching his cheek to mark the point where a bit of brain had jumped him.

— ¿Oh yeah? — He asked to touch his face to see that it was true, he had a piece of shit in his face.

— Yeah brother you smell disgusting. — Bobby answered while they were carrying Lowen to the blacksmith shop. — You should take a bath then Ha ha ha. — They said as they introduced to the blacksmith just to see a human body literally done shit on the floor, with broken arms, head torn

— Oh, Victor had some lots of fun in here. — He mentioned Lincoln while the other Lamb was looking fearfully at what had happened to Darren.

How the hell could a human being do that. No... As a human being could even achieve to break a skull at the end of crap. Only Victor knew.

More than with fists, it seemed to have been crushed with an anvil or a hammer. Victor's fists looked like missiles, and the LAMB called Lowen I was terrified. He seemed to be more afraid of ending up than what Lincoln and Bobby could do to him.

Big mistake.

— Okay, bitch—. Said Bobby pushing Lowen to the floor, over the immense red puddle that Darren had previously been. — Tell us where our weapons are or you're going to have it a lot worse than your friend.

— Fuck you, you fucking Latino. — said Lowen, trying to sound safe, but very little needed to pee in his pants.

Predictable. Lincoln stepped hard into his stomach, making him scream before he ran out of air. His lips were purple, as he writhed. I'd be like this a few minutes before I breathe again.

— Listen, bitch, ¿what did you think was going to happen when you stole the guns from the Sons? — Lincoln asked, kneeling beside him.

— Ok Lincoln stops. — Bobby said to take a few moments away from Lowen of his brother. — We need to know what happened to our weapons, and he won't tell us if he's dead, ¿right? He commented as Lincoln breathed to calm down.

— But this fucking shit is not talking, we must press it before night. — He answered still furious at what had happened moments before.

— I know, I know, but dead is of no use to us — he ended up coming back to Lowen. — Listen to me, you piece of crap. The only reason I haven't called Victor to end up just like your friend is because you know who gave them the location of our guns. So, you decide, we do this my way or we do it the Victor's way. The time it takes to respond will take advantage of deciding when you die.

The Lamb stood looking for a few moments to both motorcyclists with fear, he knew he would die, but that to die in the hands of the animal who had murdered his brother of the club or the club assassinated him for treason, if it was true that revealing what he knew would have a death Less painful then... ¿what else could he really lose? And really if I could die with dignity and not a miserable dog, then there was really nothing left.

— Ok... Ok... I'll tell you... — Finally, Lowen He surrendered to his imminent end. — We left them at 3 45 Red Street, section 5 of Boulevard St Antonio... There is a stuffed warehouse of arms that we had to sell to the Russians... But it is full of my brothers, you would not last a minute there... — He ended up accepting the fate that followed him in those precise moments.

—Good. — Bobby then looked at his brother next door. — Go tell the other Linc. — The white-haired nodded when he left the blacksmith, and Bobby set out to make his second most important question. — ¿And who was the rat who revealed to them the location of our weapons? — He asked seriously and determined to recover his weapons and eliminate the Lambs and the rat.

— I don't know... Bart just threatened a kid from your club... We told him to kill his fucking cowboy family if he didn't tell us about his warehouse... — He answered sincerely, something that alerted Bobby who took him from the vest firmly to see him straight in the eye.

— Tell me one thing... that boy you were talking about ¿had only Prospect patches? — He asked seriously when he remembered what Joseph had said.

— Yes...

Joseph's words resonated in Bobby's head and beat him hard as one of Victor's punches. I didn't want to believe it was Johnny the traitor, but even if it hurt, I had some sense. A full member would never betray his club like that, ¿or would he?

He could be any of the other prospects, but he was the most suspicious.

Lincoln went out and dragged the soles on the floor a little to clean the blood, he didn't want to leave Lucille with organic stains, forget about that, get home with the smell of blood. The other Sons approached him, intrigued to learn what the Lamb confessed.

— ¿So? — Richard asked. — ¿Did the bitch confess?

— He did. — Said Lincoln, smiling a little. He confessed where our weapons are and right now Bobby's taking out who the rat was. —

The club brothers shouted in the mood. They were just the words they wanted to hear, and at that moment they were determined to go and recover their weapons, killing all the lambs they could.

— That's perfect. — said Victor. — ¿When are we going to recover them?"

— ¡Let's go right now! — Called another Son, and the brothers shouted for approval.

— Wait, we must wait for Bobby. — Said Lincoln. — he will say what to do.

Although he really wanted to go back to the guns, punishing the lambs for their stupid audacity. Did you really think you could beat the Sons of anarchy? They were crazy.

Then the sound of one shot resonated inside the warehouse, the others looking inside the blacksmith saw Bobby coming out with gun in hand and with that face completely gloomy.

— Bobby, ¿what happened? — Lincoln asked in some strange way the way his brother came out of there.

— ¿Did he confess who the rat is? — Victor replied, eager to repeat the foregoing with the traitor.

— Yeah, he did... But I'll take care of it later. He said simply coldly. Now the main thing is that we must recover the weapons. — If it's true what he said, we must prepare for tonight.

— but... ¿What will happen with…?

— Richard, I need you to come with me, clean up this mess. He interrupted while the others looked strangely at Bobby's attitude.

The traitor had to be a very important or wanted member to behave like that. The gravity of the situation made them nervous, and they just wanted to blow it off by killing lambs.

— Good Grief. — said Victor. — ¿Who can be the traitor?

Whoever it was, it affected him to know. "said Richard, walking thither." Don't start the fun without us.

— Let's see, ¿how are we going to assault the Lamb warehouse? — asked Mike.

— Well, we'll have to use the head. — said Lincoln. — Maybe we'll go in with the bikes and run them over before they count.

The Sons laughed at the Lincoln joke. It was going to be difficult, but somehow, I would find a way to surpass the Lamb defense. Maybe I'd need car bombs.

Richard came into the blacksmith shop to see what Bobby needed. He made a grimace at seeing Darren's wastes lying there.

— Fuck, we're going to have to pick it up with shovel. —He said. — this one will be easier.

— Yeah... Yeah of course. — Bobby answered as they began to load the body of Lowen. — Richard... ¿how long have you joined us? — He asked quietly as they began to lift the body into a trash cans.

— Makes... As 2 years or less, or well depends on the day I asked to be Prospect of the club. — He responded by remembering his arrival at the club with a smile. — Shit this moron is heavy. — He mentioned by recognizing the weight of the body in his arms.

— Uhuh... And at that time you've been a very loyal brother to our club. — Bobby took the floor again. — Tell me... at some point, ¿did you feel weakness before the things we used to tell you to do?

— Well, the truth is that only to be almost a whore for others... And not having the right to vote when I finally got the Patch from Mr. Mayhem. — He responded by helping Bobby throw the body in the trash.

— Uhuh... and during all the time you've had the Sons Patch, ¿have you been loyal to our cause in Royal Woods? — I was questioning again, making Richard feel a little uncomfortable.

— Hey, Bobby, I don't know what that man said to you, but I've been more loyal than a dog to you and all our brothers, I swear on my mother's saint, let her rest in peace that I would never do anything to harm the club. — He answered with complete honesty. Something Bobby could see when he saw it in his eyes.

— Uhuh ¿and what about your brother? — that question made Richard stay in complete silence. — ¿Did you tell him about our warehouse? — interrogated again leaving the young man completely paralyzed.

— Joh... John... Johnny... Johnny Never... H-He didn't... — He was nervously heard when he imagined what Bobby was up to.

— Just answer me. ¿Did you tell Johnny about our warehouse? Yes or no?

Richard trembled, and seemed unsure of wanting to answer, but he finally did.

— Yes, I told him. — He said desperately. — But, but he couldn't tell the Lambs anything, he would never do that.

—Lowen He told me that he was blackmailed and told everything — Bobby said seriously, making Richard start to despair even more.

— He could be lying, Johnny's not like that. — He said, trying to find a justification. — ¡He's A Fucking Liar!

He screamed dropping the body of Lowen, and then began to kick him furiously. Bobby had to go and hold him.

Outside, the other Sons heard the cries and approached, intrigued by what was going on inside.

— Bobby. — Lincoln asked. — ¿What is it?"

Then the president of Sam Crow took Richard's shoulder to whisper.

— Your brother betrayed us, and you know what we do to rats. You don't want that, you don't want Joseph, Mark or even Victor to find out what he did. You have 24 hours to do what's necessary. Or else we're going to go after him. — He said quietly as he walked toward Lincoln. — Don't worry, Linc, it's just that Richard wanted to vent with these pieces of shit too. ¿Right?

Bobby's words resonated in Richard's head, it was clear that if the other Sons found out what Johnny had done not only kill him, torture him mercilessly, they would do horrible things to his younger brother to silence who had betrayed them.

Richard could not allow that to his brother... But, he didn't really have other options, if they tried to escape Sam Crow would find them, if he tried to do something that would question his loyalty, they would kill him right there with the other Lambs & would go for Johnny...

Richard was between the sword and the wall. He had No escape.

And the only way to prove that he wasn't a rat was to do what he needed with his younger brother.

— Eh... Yeah, yeah Lincoln, is that... I was so keen to make them scream at least... — Richard responded with a giant knot in his throat.

— Huh... I do understand that, Richard. They didn't last long actually, but since we have a goal I think it doesn't really matter. — Lincoln responded as he approached the two. — ¿Do you need help taking out the trash?

— Yes, yes, I do. — Said Richard, trying to appear calm. — These bastards weigh more than they seem.

He couldn't believe his little brother had ratted them out. Any problems with the lambs should have been discussed with him, he would have helped him. Damn, the whole club would have helped him get revenge or protect someone, they wouldn't let him drift off Prospect.

He remembered when he commented that he wanted to join the club, that day he had felt so happy, as if the family ties had tripled if both were within S.A.M.C.R.O., not only as brothers, but also as comrades.

And now he had to kill him, for a very serious mistake he made.

Life was so cruel.

 **Later that day.**

Lincoln checked his cell phone messages, two missed calls from his job, a message from Ronnie.

"Linc and I went to school for Luz, I took her with my mother. I hope you won't be late. I love you! "

He read with a smile as they prepared for the assault. Many were nervous, and others were just impatient. But Lincoln was quiet. Just reading what his wife said was soothing... He checked the time and it was almost time for her to get out of work, she simply responded with something simple.

"It's all right Ronn, I love you too." If those were his last words with his wife before the assault, at least he wanted me to know that he loved her too. His wife was his all... And really in a way she felt sad to leave her for her affiliations for the club.

But he wouldn't let himself be killed. I would go home to say those words to his wife and daughter once again.

Then when they stopped he sighed heavily, they were already in hostile territory.

Every man's last words to his wife and daughter were to be. "I love you." I just wanted his appointment with Mr. Mayhem to be postponed as much as possible to see his little girl grow... He just wanted that.

— All right guys... This is. — Said Bobby breathing quietly for what would come next.

The brothers were gathered, but most were concerned. Bobby had devised a plan that had many instances where he could fail and kill everyone involved in the assault. Yes, there were several who were not terrified by that, moreover, seemed anxious to start the assault and go to finish with the lambs of that place. Richard was in a gloomy mood, Victor was desperate to start, and they all seemed normal.

— ¿What are we waiting for? — Asked Mike.

— Get them with the car bombs. — Said Lincoln. — We'll use them to surprise the lambs.

— I'm not against the use of car bombs. — Said Mike, — but that place is full of Lambs, how are we to overcome them if even with the bombs are more than us?

— The fuckers are celebrating their victory against the Sons. — Said Lincoln spitting on the ground of rabies — they are drunk and distracted, at least the most of it, and I do not think they are the ones who shoot well while drunk.

Some Sons laughed, others grunted with rage. The fuckers of the Lambs already gave for defeated S.A.M.C.R.O., even they were going to celebrate, it was not something that they could tolerate. But on the other hand, that same confidence was playing in their favor.

— All right. — Bobby pulled his Glock with a suppressor. — We improvise a car bomb. He said seriously as the others felt pulling their weapons with silencer.

They left the van quietly to go to the alley where the gun cellar was.

Even from the outside they could hear the music and the celebration that was taking place inside the bar of the Lambs.

— Yes, they're still celebrating... You mean you haven't seen what happened at their other bar yet. — Richard whispered as he heard the noise inside the bar.

— Yeah... Those assholes will never know what hit them. — Bobby answered in a low tone while the front saw three lambs guarding the garage door.

— I see three, two taking care of the door and one in the front. — Said Lincoln as the others prepared to enter.

It caused them something of a sinister grace to see that the lambs did not know what had happened in their other club. The brothers prepared their weapons, and began to mount the car bomb. It would be a matter of getting in and gunning down everyone you'll find there.

— ¿Where are the others? — Mark asked, preparing his own weapon — ¿Are they also going to ride a car bomb?

— ¿What do you think? — Bobby asked, as an answer.

Lincoln smiled a little, trying to contain the excitement and partly the fear, which flooded him completely. If he fell there, Ronnie Anne would find out the worst way he broke his promise. If I hurt, I'd find out.

Not only was he to shoot the Lambs, he had to hurt them without letting them hurt him.

I was just coming back, and I was already on a mission with added difficulty.

— All right. — Bobby said to his companions. — ¡Come on! — He exclaimed that the others would start shooting at the unsuspecting lambs were killed by Bobby, Richard and Mike...

But for some reason Lincoln, although he had one of the rival gang members shot, could not shoot, he had it completely, but he could not shoot. Something failed because, although he had already done several times in the past, he simply could not do it at that time.

So, when the three fell they started to move forward, what they didn't expect is that it will alert 5 men who were on the wall on the other side to start shooting against Sons, so they had to quickly protect themselves between the dustbins.

They could have been cornered if it wasn't for Victor, Joseph and Mike had them covered by shooting the Lambs in the back.

— What a fucking dog luck. — Richard retorted with some anger.

— ¿Are you all right? — Asked Bobby looking at his companions.

— Yeah... I think so. — Responded Lincoln still disgruntled at his accelerated pulse. He could not believe that, in his first time shooting in years, he would have hesitated to do so... Really, he could not believe that in the simplest thing as firing a gun was so counterproductive at one point. He just couldn't pull the trigger in the moment of truth.

— ¿What are we waiting for? — Said Bobby, reviewing the bullets that had his gun — move!

The Sons began to advance, and shot at the mass of drunken lambs trying to find their weapons. His friends ended up with the lambs as one who took the petals off a flower, and entered the place walking on puddles of vomit and blood, and with the encouragement through the clouds.

However, Lincoln... was not yet finished with any. ¿What could it be? ¿Was it because he hadn't used a gun in years? ¿Without a shot at anyone? It had to be that, perhaps it was true what he feared and had become a coward. Useless.

Screaming with rage, he hit a couple of shots that didn't impact anyone. What a shame. He, the most feared of the Sons, was now unable to shoot a Lamb.

One of the drunks jumped at him and knocked him down. He tried to hit his face, but Lincoln reacted fast and blocked him: the coup, perhaps because of drunkenness, was weak. Someone blew the Lamb's back from a gunshot, and the blood splattered his face and white hair.

I had to react quickly.

So, as if I saw him in slow motion, he saw the Lamb who lifted a pistol against Bobby. The Mexican was focused on advancing, and did not notice that Lamb. I could almost feel the smell of gunpowder on his face.

He couldn't let her brother be snatched.

— ¡Bobby! — He shouted Lincoln, raising his Colt against the Lamb, who did not realize that they were aiming.

A shot was heard.

Bobby looked at his side to see how one of the Lambs fell dead by a gunshot that had burst his left eye.

And when he looked at Lincoln, he realized his gun was dropping smoke.

— Huh... Nice shot, Linc. — He mentioned looking at his brother, who seemed to tremble at times. But he nodded to say hello to Lincoln.

— Well it seems that they are all. — He said looking around to see the boxes of weapons in the storeroom.

— Bingo. — Bobby said as inertia before the weapons boxes in front of him. — Look for our weapons and what we can use. —

— Uhhh Boss... It's a lot of boxes. — Richard mentioned.

— Yeah... ¿What the hell will the Lambs be up to? — Joseph wondered as he looked all around him."

That was suspicious. They were too many boxes, as if they had stolen three times the warehouse of the Sons. Would they have stolen the Angels of Death equal? They wouldn't even gather so many guns.

— Look at all this. — said Mark, looking around. — ¿How many fucking boxes are in here?

— Many. — Said Joseph. — I'm not an expert, but I'd say they were preparing a sale.

— ¿But all this? — Said Victor, surprised. — Who can need so many weapons?

— I don't know. — said Mike. — ¿Dogs? The Angels of Death?

— The Angels of Death and Afros have their own stores. — Joseph answered — This must be a bigger customer, someone who wants to fight in another city.

— Either way, or they'll sell a small armada or get prepared for something big... I think it can be both. — Said Bobby, opening one of the boxes with the lever. Finding inside his machineguns. — Double Bingo. Here are the M4!

— ¡Here are the Colt! — Mike retorted, opening another.

Lincoln was still processing what he had done... He'd killed another man after that. And as his first time having killed once again made him feel... A very depressing emptiness inside... It was self-defense and he repeated it repeatedly in his head. But the simple fact of taking a life back was sinking it.

I knew I would go straight to hell of it and had no doubts for a long time... but why now that emptiness as the darkest gloom inside?

— Oh... Guys I think you want to see this... — Richard called on the others who came to see the contents of one of the boxes, looking inside they saw the surprise of finding C4 between sawdust and straw, an explosive as lethal as that in a box of weapons was something serious and no shit.

— Jesus Christ... ¿were they going to blow a bank or something? — asked Mike to see the C4

Lincoln's hands trembled, and to disguise, he walked to the boxes to see their contents. He had killed so many men in his life, but that... felt that he was sentenced directly to a place where he would never see Luz or Ronnie Anne again.

He thought Joseph looked at him, and that made him nervous. He decided to get out of there and contemplate the massacre outside, he had to find out how to take off the stained clothes and the smell of blood if he wanted his wife not to discover it.

— Well, we could rob a bank. — Said Victor laughing. — And so have real bucks.

— Don't be silly, victor. — Said Mike. — ¿Don't you realize they were doing something big?

— Maybe they wanted to finally take control of all of Royal Woods. — said Mark. — it doesn't have much science either.

Lincoln passed over some broken bottles, some dead bodies, and he saw something that caught his eye.

A suitcase. He picked it up and took it to Bobby.

— Hey, look at this, — he said placing it on a closed box.

— Huh. ¿What will this be? — Bobby asked when he pulled the lock to see the contents. — He heh... It seems that today is pay day ¡ha ha ha ha ha! — Laugh While the others came to see that it contained the suitcase.

― **Ex and Oh's Atreyu.―**

Each and every one of them smiled as they loaded the guns to the van, they had their weapons, they had taken what lambs had taken from them and of course they now had a bigger loot than before, loaded as many weapons as possible in the van that already seemed to be a traffic and weapons what they had in there.  
And that's when the bomb cars were deposited in the warehouse, leaving gasoline on the floor like Wick.

And everything had settled perfectly, with the bodies of the lambs inside the cars, with bombs and C4 placed in all the warehouse and meanwhile the party still continued.  
The Sons laughed. The lambs laughed, everyone laughed except Lincoln, who watched as the fire began to spread from the gas line. As they hurried away from the Bar. Then when one of the Lambs who still laughed saw his warehouse with two cars, the bombs planted, the brothers killed in the cars and the fire rising... That's when the laughs stop at the bar.  
Sons watched from a distance away the bar of Lambs and then...

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

At least that explosion must have been heard to the other town. Sons laughed and laughed at the forceful victory over their Royal Woods rivals.  
But Lincoln kept a grave silence for it. It was like yes in a moment everything will cease to make sense.  
As if the joke that had been told would have ceased to be graceful. And just for a moment see how the explosion swallowed everyone who had been there to hell from where they had come out.

— What nice fireworks. — Victor still admired the explosion.

— Beautiful no doubt. — Mike retorted as he lit a cigar.

The Sons shouted, shouted their triumph over their hated archenemy. Some of them shot at the air of emotion, but most of them just screamed. Lincoln, however, remained silent and looked like a messenger from Mr. Mayhem with his white hair.  
It is ironic, what I had wanted most was to see that, revenge against the damn lambs, to feel again the adrenaline of the clashes on motorcycles, territories and revenge.  
However, he felt empty, as if the price of returning to S.A.M.C.R.O. was all that he had gained in those eight years.  
And those guns, that briefcase..., something didn't fit in his head, but he couldn't make Click.  
All returned to the club victorious by the massive defeat of the Lambs by Sons, but unlike the lambs would not be so stupid to celebrate when they believed to have the victory. It was said that the one who already tasted the victory had already lost.

Joseph approached him.  
— It was good to have you back, Lincoln. — He said, tapping on his shoulder with encouragement. — You were very helpful in the attack and questioning.

— I did what I could. — Said Lincoln. He felt a sudden embarrassment, a fear that Joseph would have seen that he dared not kill anyone, only the one who was going to shoot Bobby.

— What a productive day guys. — Bobby spoke for everyone while he was arranging the trucks full of guns in the garage."

— And you say it. I'm so horny that I could fuck the first person I had in front. — Victor, he mentioned, hugging Richard. — Come here baby I'll give you what you like.

— No, no ¡You motherfucker! — He answered annoyingly. —Better go fuck Mike's mother, she doesn't tell you, no.

— ¡Don't mess with my mother, you idiot! — Mike also answered with some annoyance, but with rejoicing.

— Cm'on jus quickie, you know that saying, when there's a hole, even if it's a gentleman. — Victor mocked while others laughed about it too.

— ¿When can we celebrate? — Asked Mike, arranging the jacket.

— When the Lambs leave Royal Woods. — Said Victor laughing. — Not before.

— But at least we could have a beer. — laughed Mark. — What do you say, Lincoln?"

— ¿Ah? — He responded clumsily, leaving the state of reflection in which he was.  
He thought of what had happened, and what might happen from that day onward. The Lambs will seek vengeance, and their allies too.  
¿Who would those weapons be?

— ¿What are you thinking, Linc? —Asked Joseph, looking at him.  
There was something in that look that was making him nervous.

— Nothing. — Replied the white-haired man.

— You must be excited — Laugh Mark. — Just come back and you're in the middle of a gang battle.

— ¿How many Lambs did you kill, Lincoln? — Richard asked, approaching.  
¿Why did they pay so much attention to him at the time?

— I lost count. — He lied with a laugh.

— Saved Me from one. — said Bobby, Interrupting them. — You did well, Lincoln, very well.

— Yes... That was a good shot. — Lincoln responded, even remembering that moment with some discomfort.

— ¿Is there something wrong, brother? — Mark asked when he saw Lincoln's attitude.

— Ah... It's just been a very emotional day, ¿you know? — Replied rubbing the nape of the neck. — Usually at this time I'm home and... Oh... — Self realized by seeing the sky completely darkened. — ¡Shit, shit, shit! ¿What time is it? — He asked to take his cell phone just to see the time, it was past twelve. — Aw damn it... — Was said while still remembering in the promise to return home early.

And as if it had been by art of fate his cell phone began to sound with Ronnie's image holding his daughter, Lincoln sighed to see the image of his wife and daughter on the cell phone.

— ¿Who Is it? — Joseph asked, bowing one of his eyebrows.

— It's my wife... Wait a minute. — He asked as he walked away from his brothers to answer Ronnie's call. — ¿Hello. Ronn? ¿What's wrong?

— Oh Jesus Christ... Thank God, you're okay — Ronnie's voice was distressed and worried on the other side of the line.

— Eh... Yes, of course I am... ¿why wouldn't? — He tried to sound casual about what he had heard of her. I was hoping the façade will still stand.

— Linc, I'm watching the news there was an explosion on Red Street... In St Antonio. — Lincoln heard his wife's voice still with some anguish. — My god Lincoln... I could see it from home...

— Uh... ¿Really? I didn't know, I've been very busy here at work Ronn... It's really been a busy day today.

She seemed to hear her sobbing, and that almost shattered her heart. His poor wife, worried and Suffering all afternoon.  
And he was not able to get home early.  
— ¿Where are you? — She asked, the concern was palpable in her voice.  
That made Lincoln suffer even more. ¿What would he say to his wife?  
A cruel misrepresentation of the truth.

— I'm terribly sorry, Ronnie. — He said. — Some companions needed my help, and the time passed too fast.

A sigh of annoyance on the other side of the line.  
— Watch out, Lincoln. I don't want anything happen to you. — She said as the white-haired saw how some of the Sons struggled to drown the laughter, and that made him angry a little.

— I'm on my way, Ronn, I'm really sorry. — He said, and it was true. — ¿Did Luz already sleep?"

— It cost a lot, she was worried about you. —  
Another blow to his heart. Sometimes she had seen her little girl worried about Ronnie Anne, Luz was crying with the innocence of a child who does not yet understand the dark corners of adult life.  
It hurt her to think that her daughter slept like this, when in the morning they had started so well.  
A doubt assaulted him: what if Luz had told Ronnie about the motorcycle ride?  
He tried to dismiss it immediately, but the idea remained in his head as all the depressing reflections that assaulted him in the afternoon.

— Well, I'll be home soon Ronn... — He signed that nodding. — I love you Ronn. So much. — finalized holding his cell phone firmly.

— I love you too, Linc, take care of yourself. — he asked as they both prepared to hang up the phone.

— And tell my little girl... — Don't worry, I'm going home, and I love her. I love you two, with all my heart — finalized while both hung the phone, oh yeah, he had ruined it, his wife that woman who loved unconditionally had been worried to such a degree as if her husband had been right in that place... He loved the club, but he loved his family. And there were two very thin lines between those loves. In a moment I could lose them both, and it would be no more guilt than him.  
While Bobby saw with some concern his brother other Sons were still trying to overcome laughter, something that Mark reproached.

-— Listen assholes. You better get our guns in the club. — He said, cutting off humor like a hot knife. — In addition, pray for finding a woman who loves them and does not leave them at 3 days.

— Or at least know who the father is his son. — Mike also retorted with some anger at the attitude of some fools who were composed of the Royal Woods Club.

— You heard them, ¡Move! — Victor shouted, raising his fist, and that was sufficient notice to That the Sons were going to do their thing.  
Bobby approached Lincoln, his friend seemed about to break up and should not allow the club to see it that way.

— Come on, Linc, let's get out.

— ¿What? Oh, it's okay, Bobby.  
They went out and looked at the night sky. Lincoln was still stunned by the call of Ronnie Anne.  
Bobby loved his sister, and although when Lincoln was inside the club, he felt that he was the only one who deserved to be with her. I knew since then that no one would be able to love her as Lincoln does.

— Hey you did very well out there, you saved me and helped to get the guns back... — said smiling to his white-haired brother who was still somewhat stained with red by the blood, like his face. — You did a good job, Linc. If you want, you can go home now. We'll split the guns, the profits and give the afros their part, so we'll be in peace... And tomorrow I'll give you your part of the money. — He said in a kind manner as Lincoln looked back at him.

— Bobby... I feel that I am not the same... — Lincoln responded with some disappointment in himself. — Not that the club is not something I yearned for. Of course, not... It's just that I thought... I thought getting back into action as soon as it would be a lot easier, but it's not. — Lincoln sighed as Bobby saw him with some grief.

— Well... I think it was too much the ask to go back so soon... You weren't ready, Linc. — Bobby placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, understanding his situation.

— It's... It's just, damn, I don't know how to explain. — Lincoln then looked at his brother. — It is that I feel that combining my life with my family and the life of the club will snatch me one of the two and I know I cannot live without Ronnie or without light, but I have realized that I cannot live without you either. I need to find a point between both things brother... I really need to find that point between the two.

Bobby nodded as Lincoln spoke. In the past, he felt the same thing that Lincoln is feeling now: to be divided between his beloved family and the club. Bobby had solved it long ago, did not have the pressure that has his best friend to lose Ronnie Anne..., although Lori has threatened with that same several times. But finally convinced her to accept his affiliation to S.A.M.C.R.O., managed to manage both lives without too many setbacks.  
Although he still possessed some of those initial fears.

— Damn it, Lincoln, I don't know what to advise. I'm lousy at it. I also had trouble driving my family and the club, but I wasn't as screwed up as you.

— I really don't know what to do, — the white-haired biker said frustrated.  
What he feared most was not just that Ronnie Anne left him and left with his daughter, but that his enemies would retaliate against them. He managed to imagine his house burning By a Lamb attack or Angel of Death, and dared not imagine anything else.

— ¿You know? After I took over after my father died. I also had those problems with Lori... When Robbie was born I didn't think I was ready to be a father, much less to keep the club on this side of Michigan. — He said with a certain melancholy air. — but... Thanks to the club I understood that I really wasn't alone brother, Joseph has advised me to how to lead this life in a somewhat calmer way, ¿you know? Maybe you should talk with him too, I mean, if he was able to advise my father on how to run the club and me now, maybe you should talk to him, ¿who knows? The same and you can find what you are looking for. ¿Don't you think?

— Yeah, I think so, Bobby, — he said to cover his face with one hand, but when he felt the blood still in his face he realized that he could not go home with it. — Damn... It's true...

— ¿Why don't you go wash up before going home, Linc? I understand what it's like not wanting to get home covered in blood. Lori doesn't like to see me, and we don't talk about girls and Robbie. — Lincoln wanted to think he was saying that last joke. I did not want to imagine how would Lori could react to see him come covered in blood.

— Thank you, Bobby. I don't want to mess things up with Ronnie Anne. — He said in the bar. — Oh, by the way, Bobby. Could I leave Lucille here for a while? Just for precaution.

— Of course we will make a space in the garage and some maintenance if you like. — He answered with a smile.

— All right. Thanks, bro. — He responded by heading to the bathroom where he washed his face and hair as best he could. The blood was drying up and that was very difficult to remove.  
He sighed and looked in the mirror. Two days ago, I wouldn't have thought I'd be full of blood, after I blew up a warehouse of the lambs. Two days ago, his only concern was the shitty salary he got for cutting wood.  
He sighed and washed his hair again. Every minute it'll take will worry Ronnie Anne more and more.  
The face of the Lamb he killed assaulted him in such a sudden manner that he almost shouted.

— Lincoln, ¿are you, all right? — Asked someone behind the door, Mike or Victor.  
I didn't want them to see it that way, half-broken. A biker unable to defend his club is not worthy of his patches.

— Yes, I'm fine. — He said. — Everything it's all right. — He had to figure out how to overcome that, and better if it was fast.

— All right, Linc, we're going to be celebrating our victory with beer. — He answered again the voice on the other side of the door.

— Yes, I'll catch up. — Said Lincoln sighing in front of the mirror. Staring into the mirror, like a man meeting another again. While Mr. Mayhem's tattoo of his back oddly struck him. As if he had hardly done it.

Lincoln took his shirt and jacket and repositioned both to get out of the bathroom.  
Then he went to the club where his other brothers enjoyed a very cold drink. One more victory for Sons. He saw Mike, Joseph, Mark, Victor and Richard indulging in a cool beer. Victor passed him one which he received with a smile. So, Mark lit the jukebox to put some music to relax.

― **Can't Help Falling In Love With You. Elvis Presley. ―**

The music was one of her favorites, and the beer was perfect. Could you drink it and then go away, which would take so long?

— ¿Are you going to join us, Lincoln?" "said Richard, raising his bottle."

He thought it a few moments, reflecting how worried Ronnie Anne would be if he arrived an hour later.

— Not today, guys. — he said. — I have to go home.

— Come on, Lincoln. — insisted Victor. — We haven't seen each other for years, just a beer.

— We beat the Lambs, that deserves a beer with the colleagues. — Mark insisted. — Come on, just until the song is over.

Lincoln mused again. He really wanted to stay and drink with his friends, but Ronnie Anne was very worried when he called him.

— I'd really would like it boys. But... If I take a second longer, I'll just worry my girl more. — Then Lincoln lifted his bottle to heaven. — But this one is for you. — he warned as he began to empty the bitter liquid into his throat and gradually the contents of the bottle were emptied. Making others start animating with the typical "¡bottom, bottom, bottom, bottom!" And in a way Lincoln also encouraged to finish the bottle of beer. Only to swallow the sorrows and the remorse of the night, as a way of drowning them and burying them within their being.

And when it was over, they all celebrated Lincoln's manhood.

— ¡That's the Lincoln I know! — Victor shouted out in a spirit.

— He heh yeah. — Lincoln answered with encouragement. — And for you keep me in mind today, I gift this Elvis song to you. — he warned as he went back to the door singing.

The Sons shouted and sang, praising Elvis and Lincoln as they opened more bottles of beer. He knew they would be celebrating all night, and a part of him wanted to stay. The part that ran out of a single-shot bottle.

Lincoln looked at Lucille once again and patted the back of his motorcycle, smiled at him, and in his thoughts, he dedicated some sweet words to his motorcycle.

"I'll be back tomorrow for you, baby." He thought while still stroking the chromed letters of his beautiful Harley motorcycle. Then he went straight to his truck, the prospects had not moved anything. They even seemed to have tried to clean it up a bit, but they had ended up giving up, perhaps because someone else ordered something different. He smiled a little, they already had their approval.

He went up to the van, and out of curiosity he turned on the radio. I didn't know if it was the beer or the Elvis song, but it felt much quieter.

— Police are baffled by an explosion in the Royal Woods. — He heard a speaker say. — Rival gangs are suspected to be behind of this attack.

With Clyde not having to push him and the Sons, he had no problems. growled to think of Clyde, that stupid bastard, as a child I had thought that forever would be best friends, and since his adolescence that his African-American friend seemed to plan his life to be the opposite of Lincoln.

Then he looked up the road with a smile as he watched the police patrols come and go, one after another and wondered if in any one would be his old childhood friend, but truth, he didn't focus on them, he only focused on the path he drived.

Meanwhile in the bar where Sons had left his message, Lambs president of the Royal Woods subsidiary saw angrily what the band had done and on one of the walls saw two wings marked with blood. Making it clear who had done all that.

Meanwhile Clyde was in the other bar with his other fellow policemen who cordoned the area, where he again saw the work of someone who had considered his friend a long time ago. But again, it seemed to be the old game of cops and thieves. The old game he had learned to hate.

And then Lincoln parked by the ramp of his garage. Ready for whatever he was supposed to confront, he put his jacket on the floor of the truck and covered it with a tarp he had there. Then he sighed and threw his cigar to the floor to go to the door of his home.

I was hoping no one would discover the hiding place of his jacket, nor was he the best in the world, but I would look for something better.

He breathed deeply before opening the door, and could see Ronnie Anne waiting for him in the dining-room of his house

And as he entered, he saw her, awake, waiting for him.

— Oh, Lincoln. — She cried, while was going to hug him. — ¡I was so worried!

He felt a stab of guilt, did not want to make her suffer like this, never wanted, but anyway the violence and suffering of his dark world of motorcyclists splashed to his innocent family.

I had to talk to Joseph urgently.

— Ronn, I'm so sorry. — He said sincerely. — I didn't mean to scare you like that.

—¿What happened? — She asked, looking him straight to the eyes. — You said you'd be home early, and you arrived almost in the morning.

He still couldn't believe the day had passed so fast. It almost seemed like six o'clock when they blew up the warehouse, though they probably did it much later.

— Some friends needed me. — that really wasn't a lie. — I'm sorry I got so late Ronn. — Lincoln said with sorrow diverting his gaze, but Ronnie took it from one of his cheeks to see it in his eyes

— But you're home and that's all that matters. — Replied hugging as if the world had ended at such times, there was no doubt that she loved him, much more than Lincoln had imagined.

And he loved her, she was his whole world, how she could even live without her, how he could spend just one day without her. He would feel weak, helpless as a lost child. Without where or with whom to go.

Then Lincoln separated from his wife a few moments to see her in the eyes.

— ¿How is my Little Light?" He asked with some air of concern in his voice.

— She's fine... She's safe. — She answered nodding his head, relieving Lincoln's afflicted mind even more.

— Well... That's all that matters. — He ended by closing the words and thoughts with a kiss on the lips of his beloved wife.

That day had been so... Full of emotions, guilt and impure feelings.

The only thing he really wanted was her... He needed her to heal his soul, she needed to savor her kisses and caresses. He wanted to feel his love in his flesh. In their bones, in their whole being to feel at peace once more. It had happened to him. He'd killed again, after so long without doing it. He had defended the honor of his club against the Fucking Lambs thousand times. He met new members of the club and was reacquainted with the former members, his friends, whom he had not seen since many years.

And going back to all that was like jumping into an icy pool. He was still stunned by such a torrent of emotions, re-carrying his jacket, riding back to Lucille, returning to that half of his life that was always waiting for him.

However, there was Ronnie Anne, waiting for him awake and full of concern, while he was literally with his friends, putting himself at risk while she thought he was working.

And if he had died and Clyde would have called Ronnie, waking, to tell him that her husband was dead? I'm sure the son of a bitch wanted to do that someday.

She corresponded to the kiss, but then turned away from him. He noticed a question in his eyes that his lips did not wish to formulate.

— Let's go to sleep. — She said, instead of asking what she wanted to know.

— Yes... Let's go. — He responded by stroking the black hair of his unconditional lover, which he gently pushed to close the door of the hearth.

She guided it from her hand to the bedroom that they both shared even the smallest moments. Where nothing was doubted, and everything was clear.

Between them there had always been a very strong and unwavering bond, it seemed only yesterday that they were two children, one that annoyed him for fun and for showing his affection and the other that seemed not to like until he realized that very on the contrary loved her so much with a unbridled passion.

The turns that gave life were impressive in a way, of being an uneven couple, to become a couple together and then to be a happily married marriage.

And although with such a clear lack of income, they had everything they did not need more in reality to be happy both.

And as they entered the room they began with what Lincoln needed to relieve his mind and hers.

Between passionate kisses and caresses in bed both gave a sample of what they felt like the fire of a thousand suns in their hearts.

 **The next morning...**

When he woke up, Ronnie Anne was preparing breakfast.  
He got up, and the memories of the day before were piled up in his head like a dike when he burst. I had really gone back to the club, Ray, thinking that made him feel very weird... full of life, of a new life.  
He rose and quickly dressed himself, to reach out to greet his dear daughter.  
For her and his wife, I would survive even the explosions.

— Hello, Daddy. — He greeted the little light happy, and he could not help smiling.

— Hello, my Little Light. — He greeted him by kissing his forehead. — Hello, Ronn.  
His wife at that time was busy with a frying pan, but turned and smiled at him.

— How did you sleep, Linc? — She asked with a smile on her lips.

— Very, very good. — He answered by hugging his wife in the back. — Mmm I love how you do it Ronn, you make me feel like a young man again. — He said as he kissed his wife's neck which he could not help feeling sorry for what he was doing in front of his daughter.

— Lincoln, stop. — She whispered in laughter. — Luz is here, ¿remember?

— Uhuh, ¿and what about it? —Laugh back as he continued his game with his wife.

— Enough Lincoln or I will be forced to beat you he heh. — Ronnie kept laughing while Lincoln was still doing his own.

— Like in the old days ¡ha ha ha! — He answered still attached, the night before he had left him with a good feeling inside  
Light did not understand why her parents were so happy, but she also wanted to share the Same happiness going to hug them.

That made Lincoln feel an infinite sadness, as if he totally emptied his heart. She hugged her, with all the affection she could feel, as if she never wanted to release her.  
— I love you, you are my world. — He said, tight as if he did not want to let go ever. — If I lose you..., I don't know what I would do.

— Don't think about it, Linc. — Said Ronnie, somewhat concerned about her husband's sudden change of mood. — We'll be fine.

— Yeah daddy, don't be sad. — Said Luz smiling with her childish tenderness and innocence.  
If she knew what his father did yesterday..., she would surely run away.

— You're right. We'll be fine. — Lincoln responded by smiling again. — we'll all be fine. He said that last hugging the two of us no matter what.  
But more than anything, he tried to put those words into his mind. He was trying to convince himself that it would be so.

 **Meanwhile,...**

I can't believe they ordered us to clean the Cagadero. Johnny said with some annoyance to lift the garbage pail where the Lambs ' bodies were in the van.

— Yeah... Of course. — Richard responded by trying to breathe calmly.

— Heh, but at least Bobby hands us two, remember? Like when mom ordered us to clean up our mess when finished to play in the mud. — Johnny continued to comment while Richard still remembered what Bobby had told him... What I was supposed to do.

Damn it, because Johnny did it? They would have gotten away in S.A.M.C.R.O., he would have protected him from the lambs, would have saved him from the police. He understood that he had been blackmailed, but still it was hard for him to understand how his little brother was so stupid as to let himself be captured or blackmailed. But he had a lot of guilt, he shouldn't have told him anything until his patches were won. So did everyone, he trusted his brother too much.

When they reported the Lamb attack, he faked the surprise well.

— Johnny. — Richard called, and every word was like a stab in his heart. I still remembered when they were kids and watched TV together, surrounded by soda and trinkets. Time had no mercy and fate even less.

— Tell me, brother. — he said, and Richard knew that his words also ached, hurt much more than bullets.

But Johnny had made up his mind.

— You betrayed us... — He answered simply by leaving his brother mute. — Bobby found out what you did, gave me 24 hours to do what is necessary. — Then he looked at his brother, who receded a few moments.

— I am sorry, Richard... — he answered sadly. — I-I I didn't want to do it they forced me. I didn't want to…

— But you did... You did and you condemned two brothers of the club... And that's not something that passes unpunished, Johnny... — retorted Richard Serio.

— I had No choice. — Johnny began to say. — They threatened to kill us both, Christine, and our Uncle Joel. ¡Our Uncle! I had no choice but Richard, I couldn't let them do that to them.

Richard knew how close his little brother was to his uncle, as well as his cousin and understood that it was his lowest point to attack. But he couldn't figure out how the lambs could have known that too. They should have followed him long enough.

— I understand you, little brother. — said Richard. — But still, Johnny, you know the club doesn't forgive a betrayal. —

I knew he was going to say that, and he thought he was going to be very angry to hear it, but no. He only felt sadness. Sadness and an infinite sense of emptiness.

God, his words..., it was like seeing the frightened child when he made a mischief.

But he was no longer a child, and had to take charge of his actions.

— Listen, brother. — Richard began to say. We don't have much time, but you must do exactly what I say.

— ¿Wha-What are we going to do? He said Fearfully, Johnny, looking everywhere as if the other Sons could emerge from the walls.

— Let us both escape. — Richard answered, which caused a smile on Johnny's face. — Listen carefully, you'll take the first thing you find in your room. You will tell our uncle to take the van and we will go straight to Texas, we will return to have a normal life, we will be with our cousins and everything will be as before, ¿Do you understand? — He asked his brother to see him in the eye.

"Yes, we'll be at home, bro." Johnny responded by being embraced by his older brother.

— Yes... We will come home Johnny... We'll go back home, little brother. — He answered in tears...

The last thing Johnny felt was the cold steel of a razor through the on the neck.

— You're already with Mom Johnny... You're home. — Richard surrendered and began to cry as he held his brother's lifeless body. Howling to heaven repentant for what he had done.

Cursing himself and the lambs for allowing the end between him and his brother to have ended right there and just like that.

A brother killing another brother... Just like thousands of centuries ago it had been done.

When the Sons came in, attracted by Richard's screams and cries, Johnny had stopped squirming and his blood was covering the entire floor. Richard cried and cursed everyone, and faced endless questions, just managed to get him out of there. They didn't understand anything, I didn't have any sense either,¿ what the fuck happened? ¿Why did he did it?

And in the face of so much doubt, Bobby came in with a gloomy humor. All the whispering ended up just seeing him come in, and ordered them to remove the body.

And that's what they did when an astonished Lincoln arrived.

Then Lincoln sighs. Knowing what had happened, Johnny... The old story of Cain murdering Abel...

—Jesus Christ... — he finalized his gaze. Once again, the world oversaw showing Lincoln that the middle point did not exist between Sons.

 _Falling in Love... With... Youuuuuu.~_

 **The Loud House: Sons Of Anarchy.**

 _Lily 21.  
_ _Lisa 26.  
_ _Lana/Lola 28.  
_ _Lucy 30.  
_ _Lincoln 33.  
_ _Lynn 35.  
_ _Luan 36.  
_ _Luna 37.  
_ _Leni 38.  
_ _Lori 39._

 _ **Well, here it is.  
This is what happens when Eddy gets loose from the chains, removes his restrictions and gets to work like a son of a bitch.  
Of course I'm a very relaxed author, but when I get to do something different it's when the freaking Dog loses it ALV. This story wanted it to be different. More than anything as a tribute to two of my favorite series currently.  
The Loud House and Sons of anarchy.**_

 _ **Besides, that my main goal was to take loose rein from my imagination, my language of a Guy Grown up in the slum in Juarez, with Homecoming I wanted to take a creative freedom of thought and direction that I would like to give when writing a family Drama.  
But with Sons I wanted something more ambitious, not only the Drama that supports this story, but the crudeness, violence, sex and taking that necklace Self-censorship that I wear when I want something true to the original material.  
What Sons of anarchy gives me when I don't have hair on my tongue when I present these realistic and mature subjects.**_

 _ **And yes, this was an odyssey and GOD! It was worth it!**_

 _ **Now I will be working with two Loud series, usually my policy is not to make a fanfic or story of the same topic to finish the one that is in production, but... It's my account anyway and if I want to work with two stories at once I can do it Why That's me. Plus it's not like I work with one and another I brake, but Homecoming is something more Poetic, reflective, philosophical and Deep, and LH Sons is the story that I would do if I Send to Shit Everything and give it hard against the wall everything I do, but in a more crude tone.**_

 _ **Also, my editor is the one who makes me the huge favor of delivering a cleaner and more professional job.**_

 _ **(Visit FHix In hers Facebook pages, Deviantart and fanfiction It makes a lot of nice and interesting content, plus very nice stories.)**_

 _ **I thank you so much for all your visits, comments and Green. Really boys and girls, I love you all, I would not do this without all the help and support they give me, I appreciate your contributions so in the next chapter of Homecoming I'll make a special announcement for all of you. Really.**_

 _ **Guys, girls, thank you all. Here the real artists are you. Without you I would continue to publish stories without constancy or relevance. Thanks a lot.**_

 _ **From your friendly neighbor.  
The Amazing Spider Eddy.**_

 _ **And a huge thank you to Osvaldo Sandoval, my co-director and writer in this story. Brother Thank you for everything-.  
SAM CROW Forever and Ever.**_

 _ **Let The Freedom Ride Always.**_

 _ **(Homecoming part 2 English Soon Guys and Gals.)  
Follow me on Deviant, I do not climb much but... Lately I'll be going up sheets of LH Sons and Homecoming... It Something!  
Obscurum-Draco**_


End file.
